Titled
by Arukiche
Summary: [Completed. Sequel on its way.] For old times sake, Kakashi gives three certain shinobi a 'mission' - which includes the former team 7 living under one roof. Rated R for language.
1. Oh, Lord

All right. Originally, I had said that this would be a one-shot. Obviously, it's not anymore. XD Um... I fixed up a few things. All three are older now - nineteen instead of fourteen, with the exception of Sakura who will remain eighteen for the time being. xP

Anyway, yeah. O.o Go read now and review. xP

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I do own a Naruto headband and I am very proud. =D

** Untitled. **

"Naruto!"

No answer.

"_Naruto!_"

No answer yet.

"_Naruto, where the hell are you?_"

No answer still.

Sakura heaved an irritated sigh. She had been storming around the Uchiha manor for the past few minutes - and to her, a few minutes was a long time - trying and failing to find Naruto. You may ask, what the heck was Sakura doing in the home of Uchiha Sasuke, so freely raging about and screaming delicately for Naruto's appearance?

Well, even though the three were jounin now, Konoha was in a time of peace. Things were well, and no missions had been required of them to do. And out of boredom, the three decided a get-together with their former sensei would be fun. So they had a meeting.

- - -

"Where _is_ he?" Naruto demanded, arms crossing huffily. Seven years of change had changed his appearance - but not his personality. "Is he _never_ on time?"

"Hn." This came from Sasuke, who had changed just as much as Naruto had. Which was zero.

"Oh, Naruto, shut up." Sakura mumbled, but it lacked the venom it would've had twelve years ago. Yes, Sakura had changed the most out of them. She had matured, and now properly regarded Naruto as one of her best friends.

"He's two hours late!" Naruto said furiously. "That's - that's - _irritating!_" His voice raised several decibels. "_You'd think that seven years of yelling at him would've changed something!_"

"Naruto-baka, do you _mind?_" Sasuke drawled, throwing Naruto a dark scowl. "We _know_ you haven't gone through puberty yet, you don't have to advertise it."

"Yo!" The arrival of everybody's favorite silver-haired jounin cut off any arguments that would've risen.

Instead, Naruto and Sakura pointed their fingers at Kakashi and yelled out of pure habit, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry. This fennec fox tried to steal my pants, so I had to chase it from here to the Sand country and then back again."

"LIAR!"

"Aheh." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at them. "Don't say that..."

"So, passed any more students lately, Kakashi?" Naruto piped up.

'No," Kakashi said frankly.

They all laughed, and even Sasuke gave a light grin.

"I have a request for you three," Kakashi said after a few seconds in which they just relished being together again.

"Is it a mission?" Naruto interrupted excitedly.

"Idiot, he's not our sensei anymore."

Naruto didn't even bother with insulting him back - he was far too used to the nicknames to bother. "So?" he shot back. "He could still... ask us... favors!"

Kakashi threw Sakura an amused, lazy grin, and Sakura grinned back at him as the two boys fell into their natural bickering.

"Knock it off," Sakura finally said, whacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"Anyway, this request I have..." continued Kakashi, "I've missed you three, and I won't deny it. So for old times sake, yes, I have a mission for you."

Naruto's face split in half as he grinned. Sakura frowned thoughtfully. And Sasuke blinked.

- - -

Sakura growled - something she didn't do normally. As much as she admired Kakashi, his idea of making the former team seven live together for one week, under the same roof, doing _everything_ together, was a no-no. There was no way that it would work. Sasuke had walked stubbornly out on his two teammates sometime before the sun had even risen, plainly defying Kakashi's wishes. Or maybe he just couldn't stand Naruto's snores. And he had not come back yet.

Sakura had awakened second, and she had sleepily gone to awake the boys, determined to be a good sport, despite her opinion of this plan - she _had_ to impress Sasuke somehow.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't even in the house, and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

And so we arrive back at the beginning of our story, with our young ninja maiden frantically tearing up the Uchiha manor in a vain effort to root out the whereabouts of Naruto. She had checked every room... well, almost. There were three doors that she hadn't dared to open yet, even with Sasuke being absent. One was the one that led to the expansive garden - somehow, she got the feeling that it was a sacred place... and besides, why would Naruto be in the garden? Another was the door to the basement - Sakura hated basements, they were so cold and scary. And the last door was 'The One', which lead to Sasuke's personal bedroom. But of course, there was no logical reason to why Naruto would be in there either.

Sakura wandered hesitatingly towards the basement door, her hand resting unwillingly upon the doorknob. Her green eyes, fringed in thick lashes, looked the picture of reluctance as they fixed their gaze on the dreaded knob. She gripped the handle resolutely; _what_ would Sasuke think of her? An eighteen-year-old girl too afraid to enter a basement! And in full daylight too... As she hovered on the brink facing the basement or not (for there must be centipedes and other bugs... icky!), her quest for Naruto's locations ended abruptly as the boy in question crept up and tackled the pink-haired girl about the waist, yelling a wildly prolonged holler of, "CAUGHT YOU OFF YOUR GUARD!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" squealed the victim, brought down with a bump as Naruto sprawled on top, laughing his head off. Sakura clutched her chest, and felt her heart thumping madly. She took several deep breaths... and then the Uchiha manor fairly bounced off the ground as she gave Naruto a verbal beating.

"_NARUTO where have you been? You made me run around the house looking for your sorry hide! I just near about killed my throat yelling your name and you have the time to play silly stupid tricks? I can't believe that you didn't have the brains to see that Sasuke is missing too, but instead you went around trying to use me as a landing mat YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME SICK!_"

Naruto flinched terribly at her last few words.

Sakura's anger ebbed away, and she sighed, feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm just in a bad mood, I guess." She patted the top of his blond head, mint-green eyes reflecting the tiredness of she. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, scrambled upright and stood rocking on his heels, just like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan," he mumbled half-heartedly, scuffing his foot against the carpeted floor. [A/N: Something close to the meaning of 'sorry' or 'pardon me'. XD]

"No problem... Do you want breakfast?" Without really listening to Naruto's joyful bellow of 'YEAH!' She took a moment to get the general direction of Sasuke's kitchen, and then headed off that way. "Ramen, I suppose," she murmured, rooting around in the cupboards. _Did Sasuke even have ramen in the house?_ Luckily for her - or rather, for Naruto - Sasuke did. In fact, he had plenty. Sakura brushed back her pink hair, selected three cups, and dumped the contents of all three in a pot. She poured water into the pot, set it to boil, and leaned back on the counter to wait.

Naruto hovered near the pink-haired shinobi, alternately peering at his beloved ramen, patting his growling stomach, and bouncing around.

"Naruto," said a very frustrated Sakura, "Go and find Sasuke if you're so bored."

"Iie, he can starve," exclaimed the blond-haired shinobi with a wide grin, which he immediately wiped off his face as Sakura gave him a whack over the head with a wet towel. [A/N: No.]

==

"'_Go find Sasuke, Naruto, or else_.'" Naruto mimicked in a fairly high-pitched voice, stumbling and crashing through the forest without much heed to how much noise he was making. As much as he did not want Sasuke back, for Sakura, he'd do anything. Now isn't that just romantic? So with an irate expression dawning within his blue eyes, he came to a halt near a clearing, took a deep breath, and bellowed with all the volume he could muster.

"_SASUUUKEEEEEE!!!_" A couple of birds abandoned their nests, chicks and all.

And - gods - speak of the devil but Sasuke loped steadily up behind Naruto, looked thoughtful for a moment, and then banged a fist down on the kitsune's head.

"_OOOWWWWW!_" A few more birds zoomed away, chirping angrily. Naruto rubbed his head; that was the second time he'd been hit there in the last ten minutes! "You jerk!" he cried, gingerly prodding the lovely purplish bruise forming under his scalp with a finger. "What was that for?"

Sasuke regarded the shorter boy before him seriously, his dark eyes lingering on Naruto's head. In a tone that radiated sincerity, he answered with one word. "... Nothing."

Naruto twitched, but remained silent.

"What do you want, moron?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I' --" He paused. Oh yeah. He had called for Sasuke.

"I mean why did you call me, you idiot." The corners of his lips lifting, Sasuke cast the shorter boy a vague Uchiha-smirk, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Bastard," he muttered, swinging back his fist and punching forward with all the force he could accumulate, which, by Sasuke's standards, wasn't very fast. The black-haired shinobi dodged the punch without much hassle. The blond-haired Naruto took a calming breath, his heart thumping madly. "Sakura made breakfast," he snapped shortly, promptly turning around and starting back towards the manor. One more minute of staring at Sasuke's demoralizing smirk and his willpower might just crack. But at least he followed out with Sakura's orders, and he could hear Sasuke's footsteps behind him. Good. He was coming.

==

Sakura gently distributed the ramen into three equal shares. And then on second thought, she divided her own bowl into four quarters, and poured one quarter into each of the boys' shares. Always the one looking out for the other two, Sakura sighed and sat herself down, sprawled tiredly in a chair as she awaited Naruto's return, hopefully bringing Sasuke back with him. She rubbed her eyes wearily and cupped her face with her hands, leaning on the edge of the table as she stared out the window.

_Kakashi sure has a lot of faith in us, _she thought to herself with a smile. And, as she had done many times before, she reflected on just how much Kakashi-sensei had helped in their lives. Her smile widened. Even if the guy did read porn books. She laughed quietly.

"Sakura, we're baaaa-aaack!"

She blinked and shook herself out of her reverie, glancing around at Naruto, who looked slightly pissed off despite his happy entrance, and then at Sasuke, who simply looked like always - dispassionately unresponsive. But it was a relief to Sakura that he was back.

"Arigatou, Naruto... I made breakfast," she said shyly, directing this last bit to Sasuke, and pointing to the table, where the bowls lay. Luckily, they were still warm, and even steaming a little. Naruto, disregarding proper manners, gave Sakura a welcoming nod, and jumped right in to eat. Sasuke, however, only stared at the breakfast for a few seconds, unmoved. Sakura began to get slightly nervous. "Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Iie," he replied systematically, seating himself down and beginning to eat.

"Oh. Um - all right," she responded awkwardly, sitting down between them, and quietly starting on her own bowl of ramen.

Silence fell between the three shinobi.

Sakura sighed. As close friends as they were, she didn't know if she could stand a week of this...

- - -

I fixed up the mistakes people mentioned, and I _think_ now there should be nothing wrong with it... If this if your first time reading this, keep reading and review! XD


	2. Uncomfortable Beginnings

To my dear reviewers:

Moonsweet: Thanks, I think. O.o;

Aikenka: There's bad stuff later, and swear words. XD

Fdgsdf: Yaoi? O.o We'll see.

Lordofpies: All right. Number one -- I've got no clue if it's going to be yaoi or not. But Sakura will be all left out if it's yaoi. XP Number two, I never did write that Sasuke was physically stronger. And also, it wouldn't quite lead anywhere if I typed up a big huge fighting scene where Sasuke gets his ass kicked. It wouldn't fit into the story. Besides, logically, it's early in the morning; Naruto's had no breakfast yet... Even Kyuubi would be tired, I think. XD Or Kyubi. O.o How the heck do you spell that name?!

Eagle8819: I'm a slow updater. XD Call me Kiche.

CrazyAce & Co.: You want more? Here you go. XD

Uh... My story is still, ironically, titled Untitled. Should I give it another title? I'm at a loss for that... Suggestions?

Here's chapter two. I assure you, it probably stinks. O.o Oh yeah, just for future clarification, I'm far too lazy to write every food/washroom/little-everyday-life-things for every chapter, so if in the story, one day passes, and I don't write anywhere that they ate food, don't think that they starved. O.o;;; Just... assume it. XD

And very sorry for the long interval of nothingness before I updated. I've got piano/theory exams and stuff, and school's getting to be a bother... Busy. Xx;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. But I do own three Naruto manga, and I am very proud of those too. O.o

**Untitled - Chapter Two. **

_Silence fell between the three shinobi. _

_Sakura sighed. She didn't know if she could stand a week of this..._

The meal was eaten in silence, except for the occasional belches, compliments, and little meaningless chitchat, all of which were mostly done by Naruto. He was flatly ignored by Sasuke, and flatly ignored by Sakura too, although she did yell at him to stop burping every now and then. All in all, it wasn't quite a decent meal. Not that Sakura was a bad cook. It was just the bored/indifferent expression Sasuke sported; the nervous glances Sakura kept shooting at him, and Naruto's failed attempts at making conversation.

"So-oh..." chirped Naruto, swallowing hastily a mouthful of ramen, "What d'you guys want to do after breakfast?" He was replied with silence. "Uh... Want to go visit Iruka-sensei?" More silence. "Um, I'll take that as a no, I guess...."

The seconds trailed by as Sakura grew more and more fidgety. Wanting to do anything except for doing nothing, she steeled herself to actually chat with poor Naruto, whose face brightened considerably.

"Actually, Naruto, I'll come with you if you're going to see Iruka-sensei." She tried a smile - it felt awkward, and she darted an apprehensive look to Sasuke, but he was focusing on eating.

"Great!" Naruto said cheerfully, finishing his bowl with a slurp. "Sakura-chan, you're not still mad at me for this morning, right?"

"Iie," she replied, setting her half-finished bowl to one side. "Not at all. You can have that if you like," she added, resisting the temptation to giggle as Naruto fairly tackled her bowl eagerly, mumbling 'Arigatou' in a voice muffled by noodles.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, directing her next question to Sasuke. "Um - Sasuke?" He didn't answer, but he did look up. "Um - you don't want to come?"

"No," he quipped shortly. "It's bad enough living with that dead-last for a week." He jerked his head towards Naruto, who swallowed three quarters of the noodles in his mouth, and calmly spat the rest out across the table at the black-haired shinobi.

"Erg!" Sakura squealed in disgust as the gob of half-chewed mess went flying past her nose. "Naruto, that's disgu-- " The rest of her words were drowned out by Sasuke's bellow of, "_The fuck?_" as - _splat_ - the saliva-covered blob landed neatly in Sasuke's bowl of ramen. Poor Sasuke. Poor ramen. Poor Naruto too because Sasuke was definitely not going to forgive him for that...

Sakura yelped as Sasuke made a swift movement to rise, nearly knocking the table over in his fury. Naruto stood up as well, and would you believe, the two jounin met head-on-head in the middle of Sasuke's kitchen. You'd think that they'd have matured a bit...

Sakura grabbed what she hoped was Naruto's arm, and tried yanking him away, but she only received a punch in the gut as an answer. With a stifled 'oof', she fell backwards, and was accidentally kicked in the bottom by one of Sasuke's flying feet. Rolling right over, bumping her head on the underside of the table as she got up, Sakura let out an enraged shriek of some sort, and went stomp-stomp-stomp out the front door.

She didn't know why she was feeling so incredibly upset - it wasn't as if this was the first time they fought. But this was one of their 'missions', and they were most certainly failing miserably, considering it was only the first day. She sat down heavily on the front steps, and promptly burst into angry tears -- it wasn't _fair_! Kakashi _knew_ that they weren't exactly prepared for this, he _knew_ that tension would build up, _why_ would he torture them like this?! She sniffed, and fresh tears trickled forth. _It wasn't fair!_

_Hell yeah!_ Inner Sakura screamed, pumping a fist into the air. _I'd go complain to Kakashi if..._

Wait a minute. Sakura brushed her tears away, frowning slightly as she sat up. What was it that Kakashi-sensei had whispered to her before he ushered them off? _Sakura, if there are any problems, feel free to come talk with me. I'll be in the forest for this one week._ She had a fleeting vision of Kakashi grinning at her through his mask, his one visible eye curving in a happy arc as he spoke.

She got up resolutely, brushed herself down, and began the walk towards forest.

- - -

Uh... Review please. I know it sucked. I know it was short. Gomen. Gomen times three. X.x; I'm dealing with a bit of writer's block at the moment. Sorry! Review, please. I live for reviews. XD


	3. Jealousy?

Yeah, I'll change the title to 'Titled'. XD It does make more sense, now that I think about it. -Ponder- I think I'll also try for longer chapters, but not really-really-really long ones... I mean, do you guys actually want to sit here for three hours reading through paragraphs and paragraphs of my crappy writing? O.o;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did. =D

**Titled. Chapter Three.**

_Wait a minute. Sakura brushed her tears away, frowning slightly as she sat up. What was it that Kakashi had whispered to her before he ushered them off? _Sakura, if there are any problems, feel free to come talk with me. I'll be in the forest for this one week._ She had a fleeting vision of Kakashi grinning at her through his mask, his one visible eye curving in a happy arc as he spoke. _

_She got up resolutely, brushed herself down, and began the walk towards forest._

Stumbling around in the undergrowth, pausing often to brush back her pink hair, Sakura somehow managed, through her watering eyes, to get lost. Go figure.

It was stupid of her to do what she was going to do, but she was going to do it anyway. Every genin knew that when you're alone, weary, and want to yell for help, _don't do it_. You never know when your loud voice might attract some enemy or other. But Sakura ignored this tidbit completely, and fully intended to bellow her lungs out, if it would get Kakashi's attention.

But luck favored her - even if she was lost - for Kakashi decided to show up at that particular moment. Sakura slumped against a nearby tree in relief. "Kakashi," she called, waving a hand at him as he toddled over.

"Yo," greeted Kakashi, smiling beneath his mask. The friendly smile turned to a look of concern as he peered down in faint worry at her puffy red eyes. "Sakura, you've been crying." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Hai, Kakashi," she said quietly, standing up and scuffing her foot. "I wanted to come talk to you."

Kakashi straightened and glanced around her. "Naruto and Sasuke are not with you?"

"No. They're who I need to talk about."

Sensing something was not quite right; Kakashi sat himself down, and patted the space beside him, inviting Sakura to sit. She sat. "Now, Sakura. What's wrong?"

Between sniffs and rubbing of her eyes, Sakura related the problem to him. How she couldn't stand a week of this hostility, how Sasuke and Naruto were going to fight every other hour, how they wouldn't give up and act like friends, how crazily insane Kakashi was to give them this mission...

Kakashi listened in silence, only inclining his head once or twice when Sakura stopped to take a breath.

"I see," he said simply, and fell silent. When he next spoke, it was a question that seemingly had nothing to do with what Sakura had explained. "Sakura, if a fox and a snake were fighting, what do you think would happen?"

"Kakashi, what does this have to do with --?"

"Answer the question, Sakura," he cut across her.

Sakura appeared slightly blank, but she responded, assuming this was one of Kakashi's random animal-related questions. "Anou - I suppose the fox would win because it's bigger... But if the snake were poisonous, then the fox might get bitten."

Kakashi nodded, his eye turning into a happy arc. "That's right. What would you do if you saw a fox and a snake fighting?"

"I'd -" she paused, giving her better an odd look, and then continued, "I guess I'd try and separate them."

"And what if the snake bit the fox, and the fox was dying? Would you not be scared?"

"Anou - anou - Hai, I would be, but the poor fox!"

The silver-haired Kakashi smiled widely, though his veil hid it from Sakura's view. He patted the top of her head fondly. "That's right, Sakura. Now, if I am correct, you need to run back and separate our own little fox and snake from fighting before the fox gets bitten." His smile faded, and the look he gave her was obvious.

Sakura jumped up. _Fox... Kyubi..._ "Oh! Naruto!" she exclaimed, scrambling off in a rush, yelling back, "Arigatou, Kakashi! I know what I have to do!" Her words faded as she disappeared through the forest. Kakashi lay back, watching her receding figure. He chuckled. "Cute."

_Run-run-run!_ Sakura skidded to a stop outside Sasuke's house, panting for breath. Her chest heaving, she yanked the door open and staggered inside, her legs aching. As soon as she caught her breathe, she choked out, "Naruto?"

A curled up ball of orange in a corner answered her with a sniffle. Sakura's face fell, and she tottered over to him wearily. Patting his back, she peered over at his coiled form. "Oh, Naruto, are you all right?" She received another sniffle as a reply. Exerting a great amount of force, she managed to pry his hands away from where they had his face nicely covered. She blinked down at his black eye and bruised cheek. Not usually so sympathetic to poor Naruto, but she was sympathetic now, for she patted his back comfortingly, feeling vaguely guilty that she had run out on them. Kakashi was right. She had to try and keep peace between them, before the snake - Sasuke, bit the fox - Naruto. She supposed she would be the anxious bird hovering between them.

She stroked his back, while Naruto rocked back and forth. "Aw, it's all right, Naruto, don't worry, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to hit you so hard..."

The ball that Naruto had drawn himself into loosened, and he sat up, his puffy black eye looking quite disastrous. Sakura winced. He gingerly touched the swelling around his eye, growling, "You think he didn't mean this?"

Sakura was silent. Naruto sniffed, and flung his arms around her waist, face buried in her shirt. Sakura almost reacted negatively - but then she remembered his hurt expression from this morning when she told him that he made her sick. Her eyes softened with pity, and she hugged him back.

From the doorway, Sasuke stared silently at them. The beginnings of jealousy were poking at his heart.

**- - -**

Yay. O.o So what did you think? I'm not sure I like the ending so much, though, it's kind of rushed... But that's me. I end up rushing all of my chapters. XD But I feel proud. I updated twice in two days. x)


	4. One Kiss

Hm. I think I've got the pairings for this story down. And no Japanese, eh? No problem. XD Since most of Naruto is in Japanese, I kind of assumed that people here knew the language. -sweat drop- Sorry!

And as for Sakura knowing about Kyubi or not... Yes she does, and she doesn't care. =D Oh, and it's not going to be yaoi. Like I said earlier, Sakura would be all left out, and we can't have that, now can we? XD -gets tomatoes thrown at her by yaoi-fans- SORRY GUYS! O.o I think this'll be Naruto x Sakura, with Sasuke making some forced moves on Sakura...? :O -cough-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Titled. Chapter Four.**

_Sakura was silent. Naruto sniffed, and flung his arms around her waist, face buried in her shirt. Sakura almost reacted negatively - but then she remembered his hurt expression from this morning when she told him that he made her sick. Her eyes softened with pity, and she hugged him back. _

_From the doorway, Sasuke stared silently at them. The beginnings of jealousy were poking at his heart. _

No. It wasn't jealously. Why the hell would he be jealous?

_Jealous? Of those two freaks? NO FUCKING WAY,_ screamed his own personal Inner Sasuke. And - but - they were still holding each other! Why hadn't they let go yet? Sasuke cleared his throat loudly and growled, "Make out on your own time, why don't you?"

Sakura nearly jumped a mile out of her skin as his rough voice penetrated her back. Blushing furiously, she released Naruto in a second, and vice versa. She stumbled to her feet, cheeks flaming red. But Naruto was calmer. He stood up and shot Sasuke a withering look. "It's called a _hug_, moron." The badly hurt shinobi gave the not-so hurt shinobi a sardonic grin.

Sasuke was staggered - the very insult he kept throwing at Naruto was thrown back at him! Hell must be freezing over. "W - what did you c - call me?" He was disgusted at the way his voice shook. As if _he_ were at a loss for words! In an effort to save his pride, dark obsidian eyes narrowed fiercely, anger etched in his face.

"Just moron," Naruto replied innocently, oceanic blue eyes feigning sincerity - much like this very morning when Sasuke had bashed him over the head and told him it was for nothing.

_Moron! He's calling me a moron? THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO WORK!_ raged Inner Sasuke, pumping both fists into the air. Sasuke remained calm, exerting his willpower to not leap over there and punch that stupid grin off of Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, please," piped up a nervous Sakura. "Don't get mad or jealous or --" She promptly shut up as the black-haired shinobi sent her a death-glare, and snarled, "Shut up." Sakura obliged, hurt. The pain of those two simple words reflected in her deep emerald eyes.

_How dare he be so mean to Sakura?_ Inner Naruto raged. He took this opportunity to fully torment the Uchiha, taking Sakura's hurt personally. "It's really okay if you're jealous or left out, Sasuke," he said seriously, though a wide grin had exploded across his face, "I'll help you. What's wrong? Is someone bullying you?" He had to stop there for laughing hysterically, and because Sasuke was looking quite murderous. And then _slam_ - Sasuke was out the front door.

Sakura dashed towards a window, and wrenched the curtains away, watching Sasuke's figure recede further and further into the distance. He finally disappeared when he broke into a run, entering the forest. She sighed, throwing herself onto a couch, pink tresses flopping messily into her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, arms placed over her face. It was easy to say that she would keep the peace... But it was so _hard_. She found herself thinking, _why couldn't Sasuke be a little more forgiving?_

She supposed that their seven years together hadn't smoothed all the wrinkles in their friendships yet.

Naruto came limping over, his face creased in worry. "Aw, I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to take it that far..." He knelt down beside her. "If you really want," he said haltingly, as if his words were a struggle to get out, "I could - go - go get him - for you."

Sakura opened her eyes. Surprised jade eyes met sorry sapphire ones. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Yeah, if you really want me to." He dug up a big smile for her sake, though once again, he was feeling the usual hurt whenever Sakura felt upset about Sasuke.

Sakura took her time to answer, staring at Naruto. Yes, Kakashi was right, he had grown and matured plenty. He hadn't ever been quieter though. She smiled faintly, and then smiled wider. "Actually, it's all right, Naruto, you don't have to." _I guess I'm growing up too, _she thought. And - it didn't seem all that important if Sasuke wasn't with her. She found that trying to impress to him was done now more out of habit then anything else.

"Really?" Naruto's exclamation of surprise cut through her thoughts. "You - don't want him back?"

"If he wants to go, he can," she replied with determination. Perhaps it was _good_ that she wasn't hankering after him... Maybe she could... give Naruto a chance... he'd probably be a better friend then Sasuke... _OH YEAH, that's obvious,_ screamed Inner Sakura.

And then Naruto laughed as he stared out the window. "Sakura-chan, I guess it's a bit too late to visit Iruka now, eh?"

She followed his gaze. Judging by the sun, it was late afternoon. By the time they wandered over to Iruka's house, it'd probably be nearer to evening. She smiled again, relaxing on the couch. "Yeah."

Naruto didn't have a chance to reply, for her eyes had drifted shut, and her breathing evened out as - within a few seconds - she was dozing.

Naruto watched her for a bit. She was always beautiful to him. She would always be. Gently, he brushed strands of pink hair away from her face. _What would it be like to be kissed by Sakura, _he wondered. _I'll never know though. She likes Sasuke._ His face darkened slightly. _Oh well. If he makes her happy, then I'll be happy for her!_ Feeling more cheerful now that he had decided, though still - the immortal hurt remained, he bent over her and - heart thumping - brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Good 'night', Sakura-chan," he whispered, tiptoeing out of the room.

As soon as his footsteps faded away, Sakura's eyes blinked open. She lifted a hand and rested the tips of her fingers upon her cheek. Maybe... Just maybe... This wasn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Sasuke was having one of his silent raging fits... Which consisted of taking his fury out on a tree. But it wasn't long before he stopped punching the tree. Each time his fist made contact with the rough bark, he skinned himself. Ten minutes of this prolonged beating, and the knuckles of both his hands were bleeding.

Damn it. Damn it to hell. He cursed under his breath. Something about the way they held each other made his insides squirm with displeasure. And of course, we all know who '_they_' are. The Uchiha sighed. Placing his back against the tree, he slumped down, one knee drawn up close to his chest, his other leg out in front of him. As for his arms, he just let them fall limply beside him.

_You were starting to like her,_ lectured Inner Sasuke. Sasuke ignored his conscience. _And now you think that she might just like Naruto back. _Sasuke ignored it still. And then Inner Sasuke began panicking. _HELL NO! What if they got MARRIED? _And Sasuke couldn't ignore it anymore. If he were completely truthful to himself, he would admit it. Yes. He had always liked Sakura. He liked the undying love she had for him, liked the way that she trailed after him... And if he hadn't liked it, then he had grown used to it. And now he missed it, in a subconscious sort of way.

Except... Three minutes ago, this unconscious knowledge that he liked Sakura turned into conscious knowledge. Maybe he even had a mild _crush_ on her now. Sasuke had grown rather... dare I say it, _fond_ of her. He was even fond of Naruto and his loud, eardrum breaking ways, though he wouldn't admit it. He liked his friends - and that was what they were. Friends.

He sighed. Deciding that he would not return this night, he climbed a tree and draped himself over a thick branch, watching the sun, which was beginning to set. Ah, night was coming on. Good.

One day down - six more days of torment to come.

**- - -**

A longer chapter then my previous two, but I'm not so sure that I liked this ending very much... And I'm positive that the short kiss scene was stupid and badly written. Or maybe I'm just looking for sympathy. -giggle- Read and review!


	5. Meetings

Yeah, I'm trying to aim for longer chapters... Let me tell you, it's not that easy. I try to go for at least three pages on Microsoft Word, and then it's like my mind creates this little mental-block. I can't manage to get anymore done. Oh well. XD I'll try to start doing more, I promise!

Sorry to the people who think I'm making Sasuke too mean... But you must admit, he's not... very nice to begin with. -anime sweat drop- XD

Oh yeah... Um, when I said that they did _everything_ together, that does NOT include going to the washroom. XD And it doesn't include sleeping together, either... or at least, not yet. -Eerie prophesy music- Dun-dun-dun!

And though there are plenty of people out there who are Sakura-haters... I'm not one of them. And I know there are plenty of fan girls out there for Sasuke... I'm not one of them. O.o -fan girl of Gaara- Anyway... Sorry, but if you guys dun like Naruto x Sakura pairing that much, you probably shouldn't read this. XD

But for the people, who do like it, thanks for the support. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. ==

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a Naruto wall poster thing, and it cost me $20, and it makes me proud. O.o

**Titled. Chapter Five.**

_He sighed. Deciding that he would not return this night, he climbed a tree and draped himself over a thick branch, watching the sun, which was beginning to set. Ah, night was coming on. Good. _

_One day down - six more days of torment to come._

Sometime in the night, very abruptly, Sasuke awoke. He didn't move, just his eyes snapping open as slumber receded from his body. Directing in front of him, was... Kakashi? Sasuke blinked, as the figure on the branch shifted position, so that the moonlight struck his face - or rather, what you could see of his face. The moon's bright rays settled upon the sensei's silver hair, flashing up the metal-plated head protector sporting the Konoha village leaf. Sasuke relaxed, and sat up, straddling the branch.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned bluntly, obsidian eyes narrowing as he regarded the jounin.

"I could ask you the same question, Sasuke," replied Kakashi with a cheerful tone.

"Hmph," was the articulate response to that.

"So, what're you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I _was_ sleeping until you came," snapped the black-haired adolescent. He turned away - Kakashi was the _last_ person he wanted to talk to about his problems.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stared towards nothing, ignoring the friendly call of his name.

"Sasuke." This time, the voice was less friendly - more austere. He didn't pay attention to it. He had enough troubles bothering his life without Mr. Porn-Lover here nosing in his personal business. "Sasuke, look at me when I'm talking." Rough fingers gripped Sasuke's chin, guiding his face straight, forcing him to make eye contact with Kakashi.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke growled irritably, wrenching his chin away from his grasp.

"Because you're part of the team, Sasuke. I cannot allow the top jounin of Konoha to be sleeping up in a tree, in the middle of a forest, with temperatures like these, and wearing nothing warm. You could've at least taken a blanket with you." Kakashi's one visible eye winked in lazy fondness at his pupil. "Besides, unless you want to fail this mission..." he trailed off, but his silence was anything but puzzling. Sasuke knew perfectly what he meant. But he didn't want to go back, and face six damned days of Naruto getting hugs from Sakura.

_And it's not even a mission. You're not my sensei anymore. _"I don't want to return," he said shortly, sounding for the entire world like an obstinate six-year-old.

"It's not a matter of what you want or what you don't want," lectured the other sternly. "It's a matter of has to be done. Not everything in your life can be done the way you want it to be. Sakura doesn't want you or Naruto to fight. But she didn't get up and leave her teammates alone. She went to face it. Are you implying by your actions that Sakura is stronger then you?"

"_No_," hissed Sasuke. The angry tone in his voice made Kakashi smile - at last, they were getting somewhere.

"Perhaps she is stronger then you. I never thought I'd see the day when the finest hope of clan Uchiha beaten down by a mere girl. Sakura must be far stronger then I thought, to be able to defeat Sasuke so easily," he said cheerfully, whacking Sasuke in the shoulder in a friendly manner. Kakashi lifted his right hand, and casually blocked the punch that Sasuke aimed at his nose.

_YOU LOSER KAKASHI-ASSHOLE WHO'S ENTIRE LIFE REVOLVES AROUND ICHA-ICHA PARADISE, STOP TAUNTING ME! _Inner Sasuke screamed, punching the air madly. What he said aloud, though, was, "Shut up." He pulled his fist out of Kakashi's loose but oddly fierce grip, and launched himself off of the branch. Landing lightly on his feet, he trekked gloomily back towards his house, lifting a hand in acknowledgement to Kakashi's shout of, "Bring the whole team here for a meeting tomorrow morning at 10!"

Sasuke sighed. Stupid idiots. They were all idiots... stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idiots. He shook his head slowly, black bangs drifting back and forth with the motion.

In days to come, if Sasuke ever thought back to this night, he'd wonder how he managed to get home in the near perfect blackness of night. But get home he did, finding his door unlocked. The first thing he did was to check where his teammates were. Sakura was on the couch, asleep by the looks of it. He paused in the doorway, admiring the way the moon's meek light threw odd shadows and highlights on Sakura's pale pink hair.

Pulling himself away from the door, he trotted upstairs, and tiptoed quietly to Naruto's room. The door was open, so he stuck his head in, and squinted through the darkness. There was a lump of blankets in the middle of the floor, and vague snoring noises coming from it. He snorted. Naruto had probably fallen off the bed sometime ago.

Swallowing a dreary sigh, he walked silently to his own, and threw himself down on his bed without bothering to remove his clothes. Instantly, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, face buried in his pillow.

**Next Morning_._**

Like during the night, Sasuke sat upright, suddenly and promptly awake. He yawned widely, rolling off of his bed, glancing at the clock. 9:00 AM. Perfect timing.

He straightened his clothes, and crept out of his room. A hand resting on the staircase's handles, he tilted his head and listened. Nothing but silence greeted him. Obviously, the other two were still asleep. Turning back around, he retraced his steps, but made a turn towards the room Naruto occupied. Sasuke paused at the door and as he allowed himself the liberty of entering, he found the blond-haired shinobi on his back; head flopped to the side, snoring gently. He rolled his eyes. Covering the distance between them in three steps, he squatted down and said, "Naruto."

Naruto merely flopped over to his other side, eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled, "No, sensei, just a few more minutes..."

Sasuke prodded him in the ribs. "Naruto, wake up."

The kitsune only squirmed and giggled in a rather un-manly way, before squealing, "That tickles!"

Sasuke sighed - so much for the subtle approach. A thin smirk gracing his pale features, he glanced around Naruto's room and found exactly what he was looking for. A glass of water. Cheerfully, he reached up, grabbed the cup, squatted back down, and happily dumped the contents over Naruto's head.

"AAAAAIEEEEEE!" Naruto commented calmly, thrashing around a bit. Cerulean eyes snapped open as he jumped up, staring wildly around. His frenzied gaze fell to Sasuke.

"Bastard! What was that for?"

Sasuke placed the glass of water back where he found it. "... Nothing, really."

Downstairs, Sakura was awakened in a not so pleasant way, as Naruto yelled some words that Sakura didn't even thought he knew. She closed her eyes again, relishing the few seconds of 'peace' before Naruto stomped down the stairs, followed by a smug-looking Sasuke. Opening her eyes, she greeted the two boys with a smile as she sat up.

"Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke."

"Morning, Sakura!" chirped Naruto, his bad mood vanishing quickly as he clomped towards her, falling on the empty space beside her.

Sasuke greeted her in his usual way. A nod. And then he remembered what Kakashi had told them to do. "Let's go," he said shortly.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as he headed out the door.

"Meeting with Kakashi."

"I wonder why?" Naruto cut in, hopping off the couch. Sakura followed him.

Within minutes, the three were out in the forest, having been lead there by Sasuke.

...

An hour passed by slowly, and Naruto was already complaining about how they should've eaten breakfast before when - lo and behold - Kakashi strolled peacefully towards them.

"Yo!" he said happily.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed two voices - Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry. I had to help a crippled elephant to the hospital, and then arrange its last statement and will because its injuries were fatal."

"LIAR!" yelled the two again.

"Aheh... Don't say that," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dropping his easy-going expressions, he beckoned the team to move closer, which they did. "How's it going?"

"Good?" offered Sakura after a long interval of silence. What else could she say?

"No, really," Kakashi said, blinking.

"Good," she confirmed, shooting a quick nervous glance towards Sasuke.

"Everything's good, Kakashi," Naruto piped up, grinning.

"Swell," added Sasuke in a less than chipper voice.

"So, no problems or anything, right?"

"Right."

"Of course."

"Mm."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "That's very good. Today is the second day of your torture, and you're all lasting well."

_That was blunt_, commented Inner Sakura blankly, hands on hip.

"Anyway, I just want you all to know that if you can't stand each other and need a break, I'll be close by. Yell for me or something." Kakashi beamed at his pupils.

"Is that it?" questioned Sasuke, a brow arching. "You brought us here to tell us that?"

"No. Listen." The silver-haired jounin stroked his chin thoughtfully. There was an expectant hush. "Actually, yes, that's it." He winked joyously at the dumbfounded group, and vanished with a twirl of smoke.

"Well," Naruto broke the silence perkily, "What do you guys want to do now?"

_Nothing that includes you two_, sneered Inner Sasuke, hands placed childishly on his hips. But Sasuke was remembering the words Kakashi had said to him. He scowled.

"I think I'll go back to the house... and draw," Sakura mumbled lamely. Truth be told, she didn't quite want to be with Sasuke at the moment, especially after the way he had stormed out yesterday. "You guys can do whatever you want to." She smiled, and ambled back to the Uchiha's place, pink hair flopping about her face.

Naruto peered after her. "I want to go to Ichiraku and have some breakfast. I'm hungry." And with that, he was strolling off in his own pace, hands in his pockets.

Sasuke didn't say much, but he took off after Sakura.

Up in the high branches of a tree, concealed from the eyes of any below, Kakashi peeked out from between holes in the thick foliage. He watched as first - Sakura took her leave, and then Naruto, and then he blinked when Sasuke followed Sakura. That was odd. He would've expected the Uchiha to wander on his own and train or something. The fact that he was following Sakura interested Kakashi greatly. Perhaps this seven-day-together thing was bringing out inner feelings. Interesting. Very interesting. Kakashi made a mental note to check up on his pupils a few more times in the next few days. Maybe he'd even lengthen this week into a month. He grinned under his mask, and the last thought he had before fishing out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book was, _Sasuke, we're finally getting something out of you._

**End Chapter**.

... Okay, I admit it; this was the worst chapter I've ever written. I _really_ went to pieces over the ending. Sorry. Sorry. .. Read and review, anyway, please, because criticism is always welcome to me. You can't get perfect without being yelled at, that's my motto. XD


	6. Metaphorical

First of all, to Lost Dreams... wow. O.o That was the longest review I've ever gotten in my lifetime at ffnet. XD

Mm. As for the rape thingy, it's not going to be descriptive, just so everyone knows... I'm not all that fond of... ; Well, you know. Details are good, but not in all cases. -Laughs head off- Yes, I'm crazy. =D

Since I have nothing else to say that's interesting, I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. == Meow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own four pictures from the series, drawn by various artists from Anime North 2k4. :3 One features Gaara, one features Kakashi-sama (my bedtime teddy bear xP), one featuring Sasuke and Naruto, and a group picture of Haku, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. And I am very proud of them. (:

**Titled. Chapter Six.**

_Up in the high branches of a tree, concealed from the eyes of any below, Kakashi peeked out from between holes in the thick foliage. He watched as first - Sakura took her leave, and then Naruto, and then he blinked when Sasuke followed Sakura. That was odd. He would've expected the Uchiha to wander on his own and train or something. The fact that he was following Sakura interested Kakashi greatly. Perhaps this seven-day-together thing was bringing out inner feelings. Interesting. Very interesting. Kakashi made a mental note to check up on his pupils a few more times in the next few days. Maybe he'd even lengthen this week into a month. He grinned under his mask, and the last thought he had before fishing out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book was, _Sasuke, we're finally getting something out of you_._

Unaware of the eyes on him, Sasuke was doing some quick thinking. Naruto liked Sakura. He liked Sakura as well. And now he wasn't too sure if Sakura still liked him. This could prove to be a problem. He sidestepped behind a tree, the shadows swallowing his dark-clothed figure. Allowing Sakura to go on by herself for a while - it wasn't as if she'd get lost - he considered his choices. Option one. He could go on living his pathetically lonely I-hate-everyone life. Option two. He could confront Sakura and find out whom she liked now. _Hell no,_ muttered Inner Sasuke. Scratch that. Option three. He could throw Naruto off a cliff. This choice brought out a chuckle from the abstemious Uchiha. Reluctantly, he mentally 'un-scratched' option two, and unwillingly decided to go with that.

_I hate this,_ complained Inner Sasuke, arms crossed. _This is soooo incredibly embarrassing. You know you're throwing away your pride? This is insane! Stupid!_

_Oh shut up_, sighed Sasuke irritably. He slunk out from behind the tree and walked in the general direction of his house, hands stuck in his pockets. He'd regret this later, probably, but it was driving him crazy.

Meanwhile, Sakura was home already, and she was actually drawing. It had been a lame excuse to get away from the two boys, but as soon as she entered the threshold of the Uchiha manor, she found herself subconsciously looking for pencil and paper. She sat down in a chair facing the open window, and bent over the paper, drawing without thinking.

"Nice picture."

Sakura jumped, and the top of her head crashed against Sasuke's chin. _Sasuke's chin,_ said Inner Sakura blankly. _AHHH! SASUKE! HE'S HERE!!!!_ She rubbed her head and glanced up at Sasuke, who had been peering over her shoulder and was now massaging his jaw. He glared at her. This was not how he had planned to start.

"Sorry - I'm really sorry - are you all right? - I didn't mean it - you just startled me -" Sakura babbled incoherently, cheeks flushing red.

_Whoo! She's so cute when she's upset!_ Inner Sasuke cheered, snickering behind a hand.

"I'm fine," he said loudly, cutting over her talk. She fell silent, still sitting, looking a bit embarrassed. "Uh." He flinched inwardly. The great Sasuke said 'uh'. 'Uh' wasn't even a word! "You just draw. I'll watch."

_What?_ screamed Inner Sakura in panic. _Watch? No! I'm a bad drawer! This cannot be happening? But he wants to watch! He _wants_ to watch! What do I do? What do I do? _

"S - sure," she stammered, turning as pink as her hair. She turned her gaze onto the drawing she had just done, and found with surprise, that she had drawn Naruto. Whoa. That was a first. She hadn't been thinking, and her hands had moved on their own. She had drawn Naruto.

... _Whoa_, agreed Inner Sakura, nodding.

_Damn it,_ growled Inner Sasuke. _She drew Naruto? Why him?_ Sasuke moved back a pace, watching the tension in the girl's shoulders. _She's nervous around me..._ He stepped back another pace, observing with mild interest as the taut muscles in her shoulders relaxed slightly. He moved toward her again and she instantly tensed up again. He let out a loose sigh, and stepped back to his former position, watching quietly.

Sakura wasn't purposely tensing her shoulders. It was a habit brought out from her over the years. Her body absorbed the routine of being nervous around Sasuke. She was actually concentrating on her drawing. The picture of Naruto looked sad. She lifted her pencil and temporarily forgot Sasuke - that was also a first - as she deepened the lines around his eyes, making the picture-Naruto look like he had missed out a lot of sleep.

Sakura put down her pencil. Naruto wasn't usually sad. Why had she drawn him like that then? Chuckling to herself, she drew Sasuke in the background, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and then sketched out herself, an arm draped over the picture-Naruto's shoulders. She paused for a few seconds, and carefully, with the very tip of her pencil, drew little tears pooled in the picture-Naruto's eyes, but changed his frown into a small smile.

_Aw, that's really sweet_, Inner Sasuke said sadly. _You're too mean to them, Sasuke._

_Why the hell are you lecturing me, you _are_ me,_ growled Sasuke to himself, dark eyes getting darker as he viewed the picture. Sakura was comforting Naruto in the picture, while he - himself - was making fun of them in the background! He shifted uncomfortably, and Sakura remembered that he was in the room with her.

She spun around and slammed a hand down on the picture, hoping against hope that he hadn't seen. From the look on his face, though, she could guess that he had. "I - it's not what you think!" she said desperately. Now he'll think that she hated him.

"Do you like him, Sakura?" he said abruptly, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. He had no idea how much he resembled the picture of himself.

"N - Naruto?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well - well, yes, as - as a friend," she stammered. Next moment, she gave a sharp little gasp as he seized the wrist of the hand that was holding the picture down. His grasp was tight - so tight that Sakura almost cried. "Ah - stop, Sasuke - that hurts..."

"You like him, don't you," he said angrily, glaring down at the picture. "You like him more now. You like him more then a friend, don't you."

"What's it to you?" Sakura snapped back, wrenching her arm away from him. She knew she shocked him; she shocked herself. She had never been rude to Sasuke. But he was hurting her. He was acting strangely. This was not the Sasuke that she knew.

In that second that he had accused her of liking Naruto, she suddenly - instantly - realized just how badly Sasuke treated her. And in that split second of clarity, she came upon a decision so quickly, that in future years, she never did remember how that choice came to be. _Sasuke is the past. I'm letting him go now._

"What's it to you who I like?" she said between gritted teeth. "Maybe I do like Naruto a bit more now, but so what? It isn't as if you ever cared. I liked you for so long, Sasuke, and you never returned my feelings. So why the hell do you care? You're so mean, all you think about is revenge!" Her lip trembled. "You never acknowledged me, never even spoke to me unless you could help it. Don't you know how much it hurt? To be ignored? But you don't care; you probably didn't even consider me worth your time! Naruto's a much better person then you'll ever be! I give up, Sasuke. I used to think that you had some kindness in you. But you know what? Maybe you do. Maybe you're really just looking for love. But I'm done searching for it!" She took a shaky breath, watching the look of fury on Sasuke's face. "I'm going to the one who's always been there for me. Naruto! And as for you - you're heartless!"

"Of course I'm heartless, and you know who fucking stole my heart? _You did!_"

Mouth falling open an inch, Sakura gazed blankly at him, completely lost for words.

"I care because I like you, all right? I liked you from the fucking beginning!" Sasuke snarled, gripping her wrist again in that vice-like clench. "Look me in the eyes and try and say it, go on! Try and say that you don't like me anymore!"

Writhing and twisting, she tried to pry his fingers from the painful grasp, tears blinding her vision. "I - I don't love - you - anymore - Sa - Sasuke," she choked out, half sobbing, half whimpering.

"That's a lie! You --" Sasuke's heated words were cut off as he was tackled around the waist, completely caught off his guard. Both jounin were surprised for a moment until Naruto scrambled upright, growling.

"N - Naruto!" Sakura said faintly, feeling like she was going to black out. Things were happening at a terribly fast rate. She collapsed onto the chair, wide green eyes flickering from one boy to the next.

"Naruto, where the hell did you spring up from?" growled Sasuke as he got up from where he had fallen.

"You hurt Sakura," Naruto shot back, pointing a finger at Sakura's wrists - red from Sasuke's fierce holds, ignoring Sasuke's question. "Don't you hurt Sakura. Don't you dare hurt her!" Naruto clenched a fist.

"No, stop it, you guys," Sakura interrupted fearfully, throwing herself at Naruto. She grabbed onto one of his arms, and pulled him back, emerald eyes pleading with him. The blond-haired Naruto allowed himself to be guided backwards, away from his rival.

Sasuke seethed. Look at them. Look at _her_, clinging to _his_ arm so _fiercely_, so _tightly_. Look at them, fear in her eyes, anger in his. If Sasuke could see _himself_, he'd see the hurt in his own eyes. But looking at the two, he saw red. Red like you wouldn't believe it. Out of the blue, his sharingan flared up. Such was the jealousy and rage coursing through his veins.

Even Naruto was slightly taken aback. He had not expected Sasuke to be angry at all, and certainly not to bring out his sharingan eyes.

"No," gasped Sakura, somehow forcing her weak legs to move. She stumbled between the two boys, a hand held out beseechingly to both. "Don't. No fight." She was feeling strangely dizzy. Could someone faint from just stuff like this? The room was kind of dimming... And look, Naruto's blond hair was melting away. She frowned, puzzled. How could his hair melt? But it was definitely melting, and she could hear their voices, though they sounded oddly slow and their words echoed. Blackness scratched at the edges of her vision. Black flickered - and she fainted clean away.

"Ah - Sakura --" Naruto made a clumsy save, Sakura's limp form draped in his arms. He peered down in worry at her. "Sakura? Sakura?"

"Oh dear," murmured Kakashi as he blinked down at the prone girl. He had not anticipated the situation to arise so quickly.

"Kakashi?" yelped Naruto in shock (Sasuke only widened his eyes at the sight of his teacher, sharingan disappearing), nearly dropping Sakura. "Where did you come from?"

"The open window," replied the elite shinobi vaguely, waving a hand. "Get her on the couch, Naruto."

Once the still-unconscious Sakura was placed upon the soft cushions, Kakashi sat the two boys down, and seated himself near them. His eye narrowed.

"I believe the two of you need to do some explaining for me."

**End chapter.**

Um... I don't think this was a good chapter. ; I mean, I sort of liked it until the ending... Man, I'm so bad at endings. Xx; But that's up to you to decide. Read and review? Suggestions, criticisms... Just don't flame me. I _try_ to write. XD


	7. Shattered

**To Lost Dreams**: -speechless- O.O; Thanks. -stutters- I stand corrected... _That_ was the longest review in my life. -tackles LD-

**To Behold The Void**: As for characters getting OOC... that's what happens all the time in fan fiction. I mean, I do try to keep things realistic, but if everything went according to how the story is supposed to go, there would be no fan fictions. I promise I'll try and keep them as IC as possible. And I use Microsoft Word to write my chapters, so I'm not really sure what grammatical errors you're talking about. -blink- I mean, the sentences that are marked with the little 'grammar-error' swiggly green lines on MS Word, I fix until the green things disappear. The chapter seems grammatically fine to me. O.o So... If you could give me an example of where I went wrong, it'd help a lot.

**To Naru/Saku dislikers**: And though perhaps Sakura/Sasuke is a better pairing, I just don't go for that much, so.... Sorry, but this isn't going to be a Sasu/Saku story. -sweat drop- Like I said, if Naruto/Sakura doesn't appeal to you, you don't have to read this. ; But personally, I think they make a cute couple. Btw, is there a difference between Naru x Saku and Saku x Naru?

Anyway... -gives chocolate out to people- O.o I feel kind of hyper today. XD

Here we are on chapter seven. -whisper- I have a secret to share. I desperately, desperately hope that I can keep going... My previous stories on other accounts died around chapters 7/8, because I simply lose inspiration. Xx; -curls into a little ball- Help me keep this story going! XD Don't let me fall into non-writing-ness! -clutch-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do know how to play 'Wind' by Akeboshi on the piano... which is completely irrelevant. XD

**Titled. Chapter 7**.

_Once the still-unconscious Sakura was placed upon the soft cushions, Kakashi sat the two boys down, and seated himself near them. His eye narrowed._

_"I believe the two of you need to do some explaining for me."_

Kakashi waved a hand and cut off any speech before it could be formed. "Question-and-answer time now. Naruto. I thought you were in the Ichiraku buying ramen?"

"Yes, I _was_," muttered Naruto. "You're not going to believe this, but I changed my mind half-way, and decided to come back." He grinned sheepishly. "And I wanted to talk to Sakura anyway... I suppose I got back first, because no one was the house... And then because Sasuke dragged us all out early this morning, I lay down on the couch and took a nap to wait for Sakura." He pointed towards the couch that Sakura was now occupying. "I guess I was more tired then I thought, because I didn't wake up until Sasuke started yelling." He shot Sasuke a glance. "I supposed that they hadn't noticed me. When I heard what - what Sakura said..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, cheeks turning red. "I decided just to lie still. But I got angry when Sasuke was hurting her, so I tackled him."

"Fair enough." The surprise that Kakashi had for Naruto turning down ramen was well hidden by the veil he wore. "Sasuke. I believe I heard your delicate tones earlier... Would you like to explain that?"

_I'm pissed off because the girl I like now likes the guy I hate, I can't believe that this is only day two, I kind of feel like killing someone at the moment, you have no idea how much this is bothering me, but it's a hell of a good thing that I'm able to hide my emotions otherwise you'd see me drowning in a pool of my own fucking tears_. Inner Sasuke took a breath. What he said out loud though, was, "No. I would not like to explain that."

There was a pause. "Sasuke, you can hide forever behind a mask of defiance and coldness," Kakashi said softly. "But what good does it do?"

Naruto kept silent, feeling slightly odd. He was almost sure that Sasuke was on the edge of cracking up.

Said boy was quiet. Dark eyes fixed on the ground, lips pressed together. The seconds dragged on slowly, the silence heavy in the air. Finally, he spoke, but his words were issued forth in such a small, unsure voice.

"I like her. I really do."

Naruto glanced up in alarm. This was not the voice of Uchiha Sasuke... This was a voice calling out for comfort. Crying out for reassurance. Calling out in desperation. Naruto let out a loose breath. The shell was splintering.

Silence still commanded the atmosphere. After a shaky pause, the voice continued to speak.

"I thought - I didn't think that revenge would consume myself so heavily. I guess... I guess I simply assumed that she would always be there. I thought she would l - love me until I was ready to lo - love her back."

Was this pure sincerity? Was this real regret from such an emotionless boy? Kakashi listened quietly. No one moved.

"I - I --" The shell was breaking. "I thought she would wait me." And then Sasuke did something that he didn't do. He did something that he'd never consider doing. He curled up, knees drawn to his chest, hugging himself as forehead was placed on his knees.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. This was not right... Sasuke couldn't be breaking. It didn't make sense... It wasn't logical. It was crazy. Insane. He didn't know how to react. If Sasuke bitched at him, he'd rage back. If Sasuke hit him, he'd fight back. But now Sasuke was melting away, to be replaced by this helplessness. This subtleness. Fortunately though, Naruto didn't have to do much.

Kakashi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "She did wait for you," he said gently. "But she was waiting for too long."

And then the shell repaired itself slightly. Eyes flaring with suppressed anger, Sasuke knocked the hand away. "I hate you. I hate you all," he snarled. "I hate this _whole fucking world!_"

"No you don't," quipped Kakashi simply. "You don't hate me, as much as you'd like to think. You don't hate Naruto, even if he annoys you sometimes. And you don't hate Sakura."

_I hate you, Kakashi, because you're always right,_ muttered Inner Sasuke resentfully. He was spared a response as Naruto yelled, "Sakura!" because the certain pink-haired shinobi's eyes had just fluttered open.

"N - Naruto..." she said uncertainly, sitting up halfway. She looked dazedly around, from Sasuke to Naruto, from Naruto to... Kakashi? "Kakashi?" she said vaguely. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you three." Kakashi's one eye curved in a happy arc. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Sakura was confused for a second. And then she remembered. _Oh no,_ whimpered Inner Sakura, _I can't believe how this day is turning out._

"Sasuke, I --" she began hesitatingly, instantly stopping when Sasuke looked her way. She had nothing to say that could change it. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shut up." His former rage and jealousy came surging back in a current of emotions.

Naruto frowned - so much for the subtleness.

"I think I know how you feel," she continued quietly, flinching at his words.

"I said shut up."

"But I've decided to... move on. I'm sorry." Her bottom lip trembled, and she bit down on it.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

She shut her mouth, though tears welled up in her eyes. _Why won't you listen to me, Sasuke?_

Naruto was silent, for once. He was fairly surprised that after the big heart-warming speech Sasuke made about Sakura, he could still go and start swearing at her. Slightly delayed reactions to his rudeness prevented him from blowing up. Even Inner Sakura was quiet.

But Kakashi wasn't as still as the other two. "Sasuke, you cannot blame Sakura if her heart chooses another's... like she doesn't blame you because your heart didn't choose hers."

_My heart _did_ choose hers, you stupid old man, haven't you been listening to a word I said, perverted stupid freak,_ raged Inner Sasuke, literally on fire with fury. "All right," he snapped. "Fine. That's great." Sasuke turned his death-stare on Naruto and Sakura. "You two. Just... don't make babies while I'm around." He tried to drag up a famous Uchiha smirk, didn't quite manage it, and headed straight out the door. He needed some time alone. He needed to kill some more trees. He glanced down at his knuckles. Damn it, they haven't healed properly yet. He knew he was in for some renewed pain.

_I hate my life,_ sighed Inner Sasuke, _at least Naruto's got _friends_ even if he's too stupid to know that. Stupid Naruto._

Sakura sat still as the door slammed shut. She kept her gaze fixed on the floor, staring at the ground as if it mesmerized her. She was afraid to look up. She was afraid of the looks of pity she would receive if she made eye contact.

The couch sank down as someone's weight was added to it. Sakura didn't have to look up to know it was Naruto. His hand touched hers, hesitatingly closing around it. She didn't look up - she couldn't. She couldn't face the sympathy that she felt sure was to be in his eyes.

"Sakura."

Sakura was slightly surprised at the soft call of her name. She forced herself turn around, sorrowful eyes gazing at Naruto's feet through a blurry haze. She brushed her tears away, and shamefully lifted her face. _I'm so humiliated. Naruto must think I'm such a crybaby._

Naruto was anything but scornful. He wriggled in closer, hands enveloping hers. "It's okay, Sakura," he said gently, applying a bit of pressure to his grip. "You can let it all out."

Sakura squeezed back, watching the look of fierce pride in his eyes. _Pride,_ Inner Sakura said sadly, _what's he to be proud of?_ "Shino - shinobi don't cry," she said haltingly, tears running down her face. She felt her hands being squeezed again. It was so comforting, that little bit of force. _Sasuke has never comforted me like this before... Come to think of it, he hasn't ever really comforted me before at all..._

"I'm proud of you, Sakura," he said in a small voice, unknowingly answering her unspoken question. "I'm proud of the way you stood up to him. And I wouldn't ever think less of you, if you threw yourself at the ground and bawled your eyes out. It's true that shinobi are warriors... But that doesn't mean that we don't have emotions." He grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of corny, eh? But... It doesn't matter... because-I-love-you-anyhow," he stuttered, somehow messing up the last few words so it sounded a bit like 'cosslovyuneewow'. He held his breath.

Sakura smiled blearily back at him. It was really amazing that after all the humiliation, punches, and insults she had ever thrown at him, he'd loved her in spite of that. Sakura was just starting to realize just how precious this boy was to her. Clutching his hands still, she leaned in to him, breath tickling his ear as she whispered, heart thumping painfully loudly, "_... I think... I think I love you too_."

A delighted shiver coursed through Naruto's body, tingling his senses and rendering speech useless. She - she said she loved him! He almost instinctively said, "What?" Almost. He'd been dreaming, hoping, dying for this moment for so long... and here it was. But though almost blinded by joy and bliss, Naruto kept a level head. His face fell as he considered what he had to say. Azure eyes reflecting the sorrow of he, he spoke.

"Sakura... are you sure?" He hated himself for bringing this up, but he didn't want to ever hurt her. Nor did he want himself to be hurt - what if she should wake up one day in his arms and decide that she hadn't really gotten over Sasuke? "I mean... you're letting him go?"

Kakashi looked from one to the other, scratched his chin, and then shrugged. _Well, it looks like I'm no use now. _Shooting a grin to no one in particular, the jounin crept unnoticed out the front door.

Sakura didn't answer for a bit, her gaze downcast. When she responded, her face was lifted once more, a smile lighting up her features. "Yes, Naruto. I think... I think I let him go a while ago... Everything I've been doing - running after him, wanting him to walk with me... I think they just turned into habits more than anything else." Jade eyes clouded over with a mist of regret. "I just feel kind of... bad. I feel bad that Sasuke is so angry with me." She looked helplessly at Naruto. "I mean, I couldn't help it when I fell out of love with him..." she swallowed around the lump in her throat, "... and into love with you..."

Naruto pulled Sakura towards him, arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, one of her hands lifting to grasp a fistful of his shirt. He didn't speak; he didn't think that the words would get out even if he had something to say. Eyes closed, he rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her warmth against him, breathing in her fragrance of cherry blossoms, for which she was so aptly named. He held her tightly, feeling the wetness of her tears against his neck, feeling the short gasps that blew upon his skin whenever she took a sob-choked breath, feeling her heartbeat against his in unison...

It was a heavenly moment.

-----

... -cries- How sweet. Except for the fact that I can't write very well when it comes to sad scenes, I thought it wasn't too horrible. ; It was kind of funny and sad at the same time for me, because right after I wrote it, I sat for a full ten minutes, eyes closed, envisioning the last few paragraphs in full visual detail. And my mom was poking me and asking if I was meditating or not. XDD

Was it... good? Did you like it? Love it? (Hate it? O.o) Read and review! n.n;


	8. Shocking Truth

-achem- Perhaps some people should actually read the author's notes at the beginning of previous chapters too. ;

Chapter Four's Author's Notes:And though there are plenty of people out there who are Sakura-haters... I'm not one of them. And I know there are plenty of fan girls out there for Sasuke... I'm not one of them. O.o -fan girl of Gaara- Anyway... **Sorry, but if you guys dun like Naruto x Sakura pairing that much, you probably shouldn't read this**. XD

Chapter Seven's Author's Notes: **As for characters getting OOC... that's what happens all the time in fan fiction. **I mean, I do try to keep things realistic, but if everything went according to how the story is supposed to go, there would be no fan fictions. I promise I'll try and keep them as IC as possible.

**And though perhaps Sakura/Sasuke is a better pairing, I just don't go for that much, so.... Sorry, but this isn't going to be a Sasu/Saku story.** -sweat drop- Like I said, if Naruto/Sakura doesn't appeal to you, you don't have to read this. ;

My point being, I think I've said all that needs to be said about my chapters in general.

To **Behold the Void:** I await the examples so I can fix my mistakes. (:

To **gorai chai:** I don't mock your OTP! XD

So here we are, sitting on the brink of chapter eight. If I can get to chapter nine, it'll be a record. O.o And most of the rest of the story is based around a plot within a plot that I randomly pulled out of my brain on the night June 11 - actually, in the morning of June 12, around 12:16 am. -giggle- I think you'll agree that this twist is rather spontaneous and it makes no sense at all. But don't worry. Amidst the nonsense, you'll find that it will eventually make plenty of sense.

The one Japanese word I'll be using in this chapter is 'Kami', which simply means 'God'. O.o I think.

XD Have fun reading. And review. ; And even though no one's complaining to me about the length of my chapters, Imma make this chapter longer - because I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did. Don't we all?

**Titled. Chapter 8. **

_Naruto pulled Sakura towards him, arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, one of her hands lifting to grasp a fistful of his shirt. He didn't speak; he didn't think that the words would get out even if he had something to say. Eyes closed, he rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her warmth against him, breathing in her fragrance of cherry blossoms, for which she was so aptly named. He held her tightly, feeling the wetness of her tears against his neck, feeling the short gasps that blew upon his skin whenever she took a sob-choked breath, feeling her heartbeat against his in unison... _

_It was a heavenly moment._

Of course, all moments have to end sooner or later, heavenly or not.

Presently, Sakura lifted her wet face, took a few deep breaths, and eased the tension in her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

"For what?" Naruto said with a grin.

Slowly, Sakura gave him a grin of her own. "I don't know," she admitted, and they chuckled quietly. Or rather, Sakura did the quiet chuckling and Naruto burst out into laughter.

But the situation was too serious for them to rejoice yet in their newfound love. There were still many problems to consider, and the next four days to come. It was kind of freaky how fast things were happening, though the days were passing slowly. It didn't much sense, but so many things had taken place in the past two days that Sakura was surprised when she calculated four days left.

Problem number one was Sasuke. No one had expected the Uchiha prodigy to explode the way he did... of course, no one had expected that he harbored a secret love for Sakura in the first place.

"I can't believe it. The minute I stop liking him, he starts liking me."

"That just makes him stupid."

"Oh - I guess."

Problem number two, how were they going to get through the rest of the seven days?

" Sakura, we could just... you know, tease and thrash Sasuke about this mercilessly, heheheh..."

"... Uh, no."

"Joking, joking..."

Problem number three, though Sakura had gotten over Sasuke, she did not in the least want to end their friendship.

"Oh, Naruto, why can't Sasuke just calm down a bit? Why does he have to be so mean?"

"Because he's a cocky little bastard."

"_Naruto!_"

"OW! SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE!"

"I don't _love_ him anymore, he's still my friend."

Problem number four, how do they keep Kakashi from barging in all the time at irregular intervals?

"He said he came in through the window, right, Sakura?"

"Yes, so I guess we could just shut the windows and lock them... And the front door will be locked, of course."

"What if he decides to pick the lock?"

"... Can he do that?"

"I don't know, beats me."

Problem number five, Naruto and Sakura shared the same feelings of unease at the thought of being in the same house as Sasuke. But neither did they want to back out of the mission.

"I really wish we could just leave, Naruto... I mean - I don't want to leave Sasuke alone, because he must be feeling really bad, but..."

"But we can't. _I must overcome this mission! I will not fail!_"

"If Sasuke blows up again and rips your head off, this mission isn't going to be the only thing that fails - your _life_ will be the other."

"Oh."

"A - an - and - _my_ life will f - fail too..."

"Sakura --"

Problem number six, why the hell were there so many problems?

"I hate my life."

"No you don't, Sakura."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"_NO!_"

"_YES!_"

Having done listing the problems they had, the two flopped back against the couch, simultaneously heaving a heavy sigh.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound weird, but I'm going to bed."

"Eh?! But it's eleven in the morning!"

"Yeah, but I'm so tired... See you in the evening."

"Aah, all right. Good - uh - morning, Sakura."

Sakura dragged herself out of the couch, up the stairs and dropped onto her bed like a sack of wet cement. She rolled over and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

Naruto remained on the couch, re-playing this morning's scenes in his head. So intense... So unpredicted. He closed his eyes, frowning. There was another thing to consider, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Ah yes. _Where's Kakashi?_ He blinked, cerulean eyes opening as he scanned the interior of the house. _Hm. He must've slipped out earlier._ It didn't really bother him though that his sensei had scampered off somewhere without telling anyone. Eh, he probably went off to read some good ol' porn.

**}-'-,-'- **

Really, Kakashi was tracking Sasuke. The prints led off into the forest - predictable. Plenty of people went to the forest to relieve stress. It was quiet and peaceful with only the birds to break the silence. The silver-haired ninja bent down and inspected a deep footprint in the ground with interest. The ground wasn't that soft, so Sasuke must've been quite angry to step so hard as to create this not-so shallow print. Kakashi traced the edges, his expression smug.

He was close.

Rising to his feet, the copy-nin hopped up into a tree, and leapt from branch to branch, his gaze cast downwards in hopes of catching sight of the dark-haired head of the Uchiha. And - at last - he found the youth sitting by himself, in a clearing. Kakashi remained hidden on a branch for a few brief seconds, scanning the scene. He was mildly surprised at the beauty of the place Sasuke had chosen to rest in; it was arranged with the simple luxuries of Mother Nature.

Birch, cedar, and rowan trees thinned out to surround the clearing of tall weaving grass, which blew and rustled with the wind. Off to one side trickled a little pond, which half the edge lay boulders, rocks, and various other things one would find around it.

The Uchiha boy was seated on one of the bigger boulders, legs dangling over the pond, his back to Kakashi.

Kakashi took another few seconds to inhale deeply, before going forth with what he was not looking forward to doing.

"Sasuke," he called softly, stepping towards the boy.

Inner Sasuke groaned. _Ah, hell, here we go, another big lecture..._

"What?" The surly reply was spoken in a short-clipped voice.

Kakashi hopped lightly onto a boulder facing the boy, his visible eye curving into a happy arc. "So, how goes it with you?"

_WHAT DO YOU THINK?_ Inner Sasuke screamed, punching a fist into the air. _JUST HOW STUPID _ARE_ YOU?_

"Those Icha-Icha Paradise books must be taking a toll on your wits," he said blankly, leaning back. Truth was, it _was_ rather nice of someone to come after him, even if the guy was a perverted freak.

"I've said it once before, and I'll say it once more. You have to learn to --"

"-- To let it go; to give a little. I have to learn to deal with it, and I have to learn not to get made at Sakura because even though 'her heart didn't choose mine'," Sasuke finished sullenly, looking away.

Kakashi blinked. "Well, yes."

"I - can't."

"Oh?" inquired Kakashi. "And why not?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed defiance. "I just can't."

"Nothing I say is going to change that, am I right?" sighed the copy-nin.

"That's right."

Kakashi gave the boy a slanted glance. "Then I guess I'm going have to tell you a secret."

Sasuke arched one eyebrow. _Oh, a secret,_ sneered Inner Sasuke,_ fat lot of good that'll do me._

"It's something I've been keeping hidden for a long time."

"What?"

Kakashi paused, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. This was going to be hard - hard on himself, and most definitely hard on Sasuke. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, running a hand through his silver-gray hair.

Sasuke arched his other eyebrow. _Get on with it,_ fidgeted Inner Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." sighed Kakashi, looking weary.

Irritated now, Sasuke blurted out, "For Kami's sake, will you hurry up?"

"Yes." There was silence for a long time, and Sasuke was considering just getting up and leaving when his sensei finally spoke.

"Sasuke, you know that your family's bloodline is pure, right?"

"Right." _Where is he going with this? What does this have to do with anything?_

"Well, it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not pure. Your mother first gave birth to Uchiha Itachi, your older brother. And then she was - eh - blessed with you."

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't missed out the hesitation before the word 'blessed'. "So?"

"But your mother didn't stop there."

"Sorry?"

"To save the innocent and the guilty, I'm not mentioning any adult names... Around the same time you were born, another man courted your mother, and she birthed him a baby girl. This baby girl, now grown up like you, was - _is_ your half-sister."

Sasuke stared blankly, registering this fact. So his mother was a whore. Eh, go figure. So he had a sister somewhere out there. Eh. "_So?_" he repeated. "Why is this information relevant to me?"

"Because that baby girl's name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

The bomb having been dropped, Sasuke was... to say the least, dumbfounded. Stunned speechless, completely knocked off his feet. Sakura. His sister? She was his sister? It was impossible. It was completely insane, ludicrous; it was _madness_.

Shock stamping across his face, he spluttered out a response. "Th - that's... not probable! How is that probable? We _can't_ be siblings. We _can't!_"

Kakashi traced meaningless patterns on the boulder he was seated on, not looking at his student. "Can't you? You're right; it isn't probable. But it's quite possible. Look at it logically, Sasuke. You both have the same pale skin. The same thin face - though perhaps Sakura's got more of the feminine curves. Your bangs even part the same way; in the middle." He looked up, carefully putting down his next words. "And Sasuke, I think, in a subconscious way, you knew this. You were always protective of her, whether you admit it or not, and yes, you do love her. But not in the way you think you do. You love her as a sister. You love her as someone to look after, but not as --"

Sasuke cut across the words with a growl of, "No. You don't tell me what I feel." He stood up, fists clenched. "If she's part Uchiha, then she'll have the sharingan genes within her blood."

"Right," Kakashi confirmed slowly.

"So she at least has one sharingan eye."

"_Right_." Again, spoken slowly.

"Hm." Sasuke un-tensed his hands, fingers relaxing as his mind wondered over the rash plan he had just pulled out of his brain. _It is time for a little experiment,_ snickered Inner Sasuke, arms crossed, _but it's so... deceitful. How can we get away with this? Oh - oh, no, maybe this isn't such a good idea..._

_Shut up_, Sasuke lectured his conscience. _Just shut up._

Inner Sasuke began babbling. _She'll tell the Hokage-sama, and we'll be locked up for sure - HELL NO!_

Ignoring his inner self, Sasuke gave Kakashi a curt nod. "I don't believe that she's my sister. I don't believe it for a second. But I will find out the truth in my own way." With those simple but cryptic words, he left the clearing, the shadows swallowing his figure as Kakashi watched, puzzled.

**}-'-,-'-**

Naruto pulled himself out of the couch, applying his ninja skills to move silently. He crept upstairs, poking his head into Sakura's room. There she was, the pink-haired beauty, fast asleep on top of her bed, curled up on one side. Naruto tiptoed past her, and pulled the blinds down on the window, from which sunlight shone through. This made the room dark so the sun's shifting rays wouldn't bother Sakura's closed eyes. How thoughtful of Naruto!

Yet had he known the future, had he been able to peer into just hours ahead, he would've taken Sakura with them. He would've found Sasuke, and there, in the broad daylight, would've beaten him to a bloody mess of nothing. Had he been able to foresee the results of him closing the blinds, he would've regretted and cursed until his soul collapsed. But Naruto had no way of knowing the future. So it was with a heart oblivious to all, he then tiptoed out of the room and shut the door noiselessly behind him. Quite suddenly, his stomach began a protest in hunger, which consisted of several loud growls.

Clamping a hand over his rumbling tummy, he fairly dashed down the stairs and flew out the door. Now that Sakura was asleep and he wasn't needed anywhere, he could go eat! Whoo! He set off cheerfully to the Ichiraku noodle-shop, a big wide grin all over his face.

_Hm... I think I'll go for pork ramen today!_ So with thoughts of steamy instant noodles floating around in his head, accompanied by the feeling of Sakura's love for him, Naruto was sailing on cloud nine - much like the day he had graduated from ninja school.

**}-'-,-'- **

Sasuke had concealed himself behind some bushes, watching with suppressed anger as Naruto bolted out the front door and skipped towards the noodle-shop.

_Ah, what a coincidence, but his timing is perfect_, Inner Sasuke mused, but still panicking. _But - are you sure you want to do this?_

Ignoring his inner presence as usual, Sasuke waited until Naruto's form could no longer be seen in the distance. And then he waited some more, just to be sure. He rose stiffly from his position, legs slightly cramped from several minutes' of waiting. Jogging on the spot soon loosened his muscles enough so he could walk without feeling like wood. He hurried into his house - what if Sakura wasn't there? - and one glance around the first floor told him enough to know that Sakura wasn't down here. Upstairs, perhaps?

No sooner had he put one foot on the first step, did he hear faintly a sleepy moan, and then sounds of someone rolling over on a bed, for the mattress creaked. He allowed a small smirk to grace his otherwise blank expression. She was asleep, eh. Even better.

Soundlessly, he scaled the stairs, heading towards her room without hesitation. The door to her room was closed, and when he opened it, he was vaguely surprised to find that the room was enclosed in total darkness. Someone must've closed the blinds on the windows. Naruto had unknowingly made Sasuke's plan easier to put forth. He eased his way into the lightless room, closing the door behind him.

Before he went ahead, Sasuke leaned up against the door, taking a long drawn-out breath. He let it go slowly. What he planned to do would almost certainly get him exiled from the village. It would leave Sasuke permanently friendless. Naruto would not forgive him, not ever. Kakashi would not be sympathetic to his reason, either. The Hokage would definitely not like this. It would leave Sakura emotionally scarred for life. It would leave the entire village in a state of shock. But he fully intended to do what he had to do.

Sasuke was more heartless then anyone imagined. Perhaps he was more heartless then he himself thought.

**End chapter.**

Well. xP A cliffhanger. =D So, how'd you like it?

Sasuke: I have come, despite my initial reluctance, to encourage reviewers to review.

Kiche: Come on, Sasuke, do the sexy pose! =D

Sasuke: --; -strikes a sexy pose- Kami.

Kiche: -maniacal laugh- WHOOT! Review, please, since I got Sasuke to do his sexy pose! -whisper- Hold that pose, Sasuke.

Naruto: -screeches- THAT'S FUNNY, AHAHAHA!

Kakashi: -reads his book- -giggle-

Anyway... O.o Hope this chapter's extra long-ness will make people review!


	9. Anticlimax

Kiche: Wahoo, I'm back after vacation and ready to tango! -grabs Kakashi and tangos around her room-

Kakashi: -sweat-drops- Uh, achem... guh... -more sweat-dropping-

Kiche: No need to say it, I know you love me, but unfortunately, making out is strictly out of the question until I'm done talking to my reviewers! -shakes finger at a thoroughly speechless Kakashi- =D

So, my wonderful lovely beautiful people, I'm terribly sorry that I had to leave for so long at a cliffhanger… but my plane tickets are evil. Anyway… Yes, I had realized that Sasuke's mother giving birth to another kid made very little sense as I was writing it, but then I was like, 'To hell with it', and I'm far too lazy to change that at the moment. I shall change as soon as I finish writing this chapter, take a break consisting of a few days, watch some Naruto episodes to inspire... which reminds me... please, please... somebody draw me some fan art! O.o;

It's inspiring. Please. I'd love you so much. In fact, I'd love the fan art so much that I might make Sasu x Saku lovers happy because as soon as I finish this story (or before), I'll write a Sasu x Saku one. OO; PLEASE DRAW ME SOMETHING! Oh and review too. XD That also inspires a writer to no ends.

Oh, and at the beginning of the first chapter, I stated that they were fourteen. I've decided to change that age to something a bit higher, because even though Sasuke is scary enough to do it, I don't think I can write about a fourteen-year-old raping someone without serious nervous breakdowns. Oo;; And just... accept the fact that they're seventeen (except for Sakura, who's still sixteen) and still with Kakashi. =D I mean... just... don't ask. XD

But on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I _do_ pwnz Kakashi. 'Pwnz' isn't a word so you can't sue me! OO;

**Titled. Chapter 9. **

_Before he went ahead, Sasuke leaned up against the door, taking a long drawn-out breath. He let it go slowly. What he planned to do would almost certainly get him exiled from the village. It would leave Sasuke permanently friendless. Naruto would not forgive him, not ever. Kakashi would not be sympathetic to his reason, either. The Hokage would definitely not like this. It would leave Sakura emotionally scarred for life. It would leave the entire village in a state of shock. But he fully intended to do what he had to do. _

_Sasuke was more heartless then anyone imagined. Perhaps he was more heartless then he himself thought._

_You're being awfully rash, you know,_ Inner Sasuke said grumpily. _It's the middle of the afternoon, Naruto could be back at anytime, you have no escape plans, and Sakura is not weak._

And for once, Sasuke listened to his conscience. There was too much truth in it to ignore. [A/N: So much for the rape scene. -dodges sharp things flying her way from the readers- AAACK! BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS IT'LL COME LATER DON'T KILL ME!]

He compromised by scowling heavily. Yes, he would need much more time to plan this out. Slipping out of the door, he rushed towards his room, thanking his lucky stars as in that moment; Naruto came charging into the house. And just how did Sasuke know it was Naruto? Well, who else would come barging in, singing something about ramen-trees?

_Gods, if you hadn't listened to me, think about what would've happened,_ Inner Sasuke said shakily as the joyously singing Naruto tramped upstairs to Sakura's room.

- - -

In Naruto's joy and usual oblivious attitude towards life, he all but danced towards Sakura's room.

"Sakura!" Poking his head around the door, he squinted through the darkness and heard quite a sleepy reply.

"Nuh... Naruto?"

His insides squirmed with happiness and something else, for that slurred voice kind of made his pants feel a bit tight. An unwanted blush crept over his cheeks.

_Meep!_ Inner Naruto squealed. _Not now! No, no, no! Why am I reacting now?_

Exhaling and inhaling deeply, he burst into the room, accidentally shutting the door and casting them in complete darkness.. Elegantly tripping over something on the ground, he let out a surprised gasp and toppled onto the bed, effectively squishing Sakura.

- - -

Sasuke was in the middle of closing the door when he heard a loud scream of shock, followed by a babble of apologies, a short silence, a painful yelp, more apologies, and then laughter.

He lifted an eyebrow.

- - -

"Naruto!" screamed a half-asleep Sakura.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto apologized shrilly between bursts of laughter. He had fallen diagonally on her, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into the pillow by her head. On the other side of her head, stretched out one of his arms, and his other arm was supporting him as he lifted part of his weight off of her. As for his legs, both legs had somehow ended up being entwined with Sakura's legs and the blankets.

There fell a silence as the Naruto rolled over and proceeded to tangle up their legs even more. He tugged at a limb that he supposed was his, and then found out it was Sakura's, and so he dropped it. Finding his own leg, he couldn't drag it out. Sakura sat up suddenly, intending to free her own limbs when her nose bashed against the back of Naruto's head.

"OUCH!" Tears popped into the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned around and felt for her face in the darkness. Finding her cheek (and the hand she had lifted to her nose), he hurriedly stroked her cheek. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

And they broke into helpless laughter. The situation was so stupid, them being all snared up in a pitch-black room. Two brilliant ninja, one known for his endurance, the other for her sharp mind, had managed to be defeated by simple blanket.

"Here," Sakura mumbled, suddenly shy. She leaned away from his touch (for a ninja who spent time handling weapons, how was his touch so soft?) and fumbled for the light by her bedside. She turned it on and turned back to face him. And she was slightly shocked to see his face.

Somehow, something had changed in it. He was grinning at her, the way he always turned his grin on her, but something was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was the way his bright blue eyes were sparkling at her. But no, that couldn't be it; his eyes always sparkled. Was it the blush that graced his cheeks? No, that wasn't it either; he always blushed when he was near her. Maybe it was just the fact that he was so close to her! Yes, that was it. She glanced down quickly, and set about untangling their legs.

_He is really cute, isn't he? So cute, so very, very cute,_ gushed Inner Sakura. _Way cuter then Sasuke! But of course Sasuke isn't cute. He was just sexy, mysterious, and rude..._

_Shut up!_ Sakura ordered her inner self quickly.

Naruto stared back at Sakura._ There's something I've forgotten, _his mind said blankly. He gazed at her without really seeing her, biting his lip. His forehead wrinkling as he frowned, he leaned back with a huff. _Something... something..._

"N - Naruto?" Jogged out of his reverie by her timid voice, he turned towards her, his grin hitched back on.

"I - um," Sakura paused. How am I going to tell him this? I said it just yesterday, why can't I say it again? "Ah - I - um..."

"I REMEMBER!"

"Eh?"

Naruto laughed, unaware that he had just interrupted her. "Tomorrow's your birthday, Sakura! You'll be seventeen! What do you want?"

I'll say it later, I guess. "Oh," she said. She had nearly forgotten her own birthday. "Nothing elaborate." She smiled. "Now go away, Naruto."

"What?" he said faintly.

"Go away! Go away so I can plan my birthday party!" she laughed. "Go on, shoo, so you can go buy me a present, and go tell everyone to come tomorrow."

"Tomorrow when?"

"Eight o'clock. Evening. Until whenever they want to leave. Shoo!" She made a gesture with her hand.

The original look of hurt on Naruto's face disappeared at the mention of a party. Party meant food... and food meant possible ramen! He didn't bother to calculate that food at a birthday party usually meant cake and other birthday-related food.

"Does 'everyone' include Sasuke?" He threw her a look.

"Well... yes." She bit her lip. "I mean, this... it's his house right?"

"Oh yeah." Duh. He had completely forgotten that they were in his house. "Yes," he said vaguely. "Well, I'm off!"

Sakura watched him scramble out of the bed and scurry away. She beamed, feeling doubly fond of him.

- - -

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. He had heard everything they said, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy about this, or upset. He was invited... meaning that they didn't hate him. But... ah. In his mind, another plan formed. Yes, there would be more birthdays, and he would wait. And he'd get his revenge on Naruto too, this way. Yes. He would wait.

And they would be in for the surprise of their lifetimes.

And Sasuke felt so good that he laughed out loud.

**- - -**

WOW. This chapter had like, NOTHING IN IT! =D Let's just call this a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better. ; Don't kill me. XD

As for the rape part being delayed, I have a very good reason for this. O.o No, really, it's a good reason - at least, I think it's good. It will come; it's not canceled. Just later in the story. =D

I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long and then I cough up this... crap. XD I'm kind of getting back into the mood.

Kakashi: Er, review, for the... uh... -squints at a sign Kiche's waving at him- For the 'wonderful beautiful very sexy writer that I love'.

Kiche: =D

Kakashi: OO NANI? I don't love -

Kiche: -glomps Kakashi- Of course you don't love anyone but me! =D Well, you heard Kakashi, review! XD And now I shall hop to my other chapters and fix all the mistakes. :3


	10. Author's Note

Um, this is just a little message to 'hate comes in many ways'.  
  
I am not going to 'bitch' at you, like you said. However, I will merely state my opinion. What you said to me was terribly rude, and it hurt me. Obviously, I know that Sasuke is not that evil, but it's part of my plot. You did not need to personally take this out and decide to flame me - as I have stated many times before, no one is forced to read this. You could've just stopped at any chapter, and just not reviewed. I just think that you're being rather unfair... After all, you were under no obligation to read my fan fiction. But you did read it, and you didn't like it. I don't hold that against you.  
  
But, you could've 'voiced your opinion' in any other way. You did not need to add that I 'suck monkey ass'. I know that I am not the best writer, and I know that my story is not completely in-tune with the characters. I have said so before. If you have any advice, I would be pleased to hear it, but you have no need to verbally attack me. Tips and comments are welcome, but instead, you take a small thing and make it big.  
  
Sasuke being evil or not, that is completely up to me. Yes, you're right. It is my fanfic. So you really don't have to call me a 'huge bitch'. The way I see it, you're not being very nice yourself. I'm sorry that you hated my story, and I'm sorry that you hate me too. But you don't need to say it so rudely.  
  
To everyone else, I'm also sorry. If anyone has any problems with my story, other then the pairing, please tell me. You just don't have to flame.  
  
Thank you. I probably won't be updating in a while now, so I'm sorry once more to those who have supported me. This is kind of depressing. 


	11. Just A Game

Well, forget about this story being delayed or put off... XD I realized within a few hours, aided by your wonderful reviews, that one measly flame shall not keep me down for long. After all, there is no point to be all upset and moping just over a little bump in the road... - I'm not the only one who has been flamed before, I'm sure!  
  
-giggles- I love you all. =D You guys are so optimistic and appreciative of my fic... 3 3 -showers you all with love- Yes, I shouldn't have taken it so personally, but it was my first time being flamed that I kind of magnified the insults... I'm a sensitive person. XD But, anyway, now that's over and done with, and I think about it, it _was_ rather funny... especially because Sasuke didn't even _touch_ Sakura. XDDD

Now the only reason why I took so long in writing this is because... well, I couldn't get an idea. XD But no matter.

**Kiyana Va Sala:** Yes, you're right... And I really did laugh and feel better.

**Me:** Dude, you're right.

**Jinx-22:** Thank you!

**Kashienshey:** Don't worry, apparently, that guy doesn't appreciate the stuff I'm trying to write, but I'm over it now!

**Kitty:** I'm glad you like my fic! (:

**M. Alicia Garcia:** You're very correct. I now think of the guy as someone who is just a waste of space... XD

**Rain-in-silence:** XD That's funny, and true. He really couldn't spell, could he?

**Nikita-of-the-Rocket:** Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, and I hope you haven't forgotten it. Oo;

**Pickles:** Thanks. I won't ever get down just because of a flame again.

**Sonydjsnmix:** You summed it up quite nicely.

**Drgaon noir:** Well, Sasuke will go on with the plan as usual, and he'll probably get his ass kicked quite hard by Naruto... XD

**Behold The Void:** Yes, it _is_ difficult to go back to a story once it's been flamed. I found myself looking at my story from different eyes, and just giving up at times on the plot. But I'm trying to get back on track now, and I think this'll be all right. But I think that my chapters might be very mildly different, when it comes to writing style... I don't know. I just have a different feeling for this story now. It's not a bad feeling... just not the same feeling I used to have.

**Lovelight:** I have no wish to offend you in any way if anything I've said about 'hate comes in...' was offensive to you... But a single flamer will no longer bring me down. His words hurt at the time, but I have thought about it, especially after reading your review. And I figured that there are plenty of people out there who suffer far more then I do, and still continue with what they do best. So I shall continue with my own work, and ignore flamers forever more.

**Dark-and-Daisuke:** No, I'm not offended, because you're right! It _is_ just a story, and should be considered so!

On with the story! XD

Oh, and I completely forget the title of one of the games at the party, so it's simply called a 'kissing game'. And I forget mostly everything about it (ahaha xD) so I half made it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing a disclaimer. XD

**Titled. Chapter 10. **

_Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. He had heard everything they said, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy about this, or upset. He was invited... meaning that they didn't hate him. But... ah. In his mind, another plan formed. Yes, there would be more birthdays, and he would wait. And he'd get his revenge on Naruto too, this way. Yes. He would wait. _

_And they would be in for the surprise of their lifetimes._

_And Sasuke felt so good that he laughed out loud. _

- - -

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek huffily, forehead puckered with the effort of his thinking. Of course, he didn't think that much to begin with, but he was thinking now, and thinking furiously hard at that. He had to make two horrendously difficult choices, and it was tearing his heart up.

He whirled around to the girl beside him; a girl that he had personally dragged away from another guy.

"Ino, the _pink_ cake, or the _red_ one?" he whined.

The blonde girl sighed with frustration. "Gods, Naruto-kun, I'm sure that Sakura would love any cake you buy for her, so just _get on with it!_" She grumbled to herself as Naruto turned back to the two cakes. He had already blew apart her date with Shikamaru, hauling her away despite her loud protests and Shikamaru's glares. But it was for Sakura, so she relented after he babbled out his reason and apology. And her surprise that Sakura had chosen him over Sasuke pretty much made her jaw drop... and when people's jaws drop, they aren't in much of a place to argue.

She threw a side-glance at the hard-pressed kitsune, wondering once again just _why_ her former rival had ditched her former love. Naturally, she didn't pebble Naruto with questions, but she could fuss about it in her head. As Sakura's best friend, she would steal some time away tonight at the party, and she and Sakura could have a nice long talk.

"_Ino-chan, you're not helping!_" Naruto's shrill rebuke yanked her out of her thoughts.

"What, Naruto-kun, didn't I say that she'd like any cake?"

He was deathly irritating... but sweet, nonetheless.

"So what do you think she'd want? And do you think that I should've made someone else tell everyone to come? I mean, Shikamaru is kind of... _lazy_..." Naruto paused to offer a grin at Ino. "And _slow..._"

Ino whacked him over the head. "Well, you made him be the inviter, and ruined my date, so stop dawdling and hurry up!" Eyeing the rather pathetic puppy-dog face Naruto was trying to pull off, she pointed a finger at the pink cake. "That one. It matches her hair." _Duh_, her mind muttered.

"... It matches her hair!" Naruto shrieked, causing several other people on the street to look around in alarm. "Thanks, Ino-chan!"

"No problem, Naruto-kun." She leaned against the window of the next store, running her gaze over a bracelet. It was a little chain, pink dolphins connected to it at odd intervals.

"Ooh, Naruto-kun, that's so pretty!" she gasped. Disregarding Naruto's reply of 'Huh?' she dashed into the store.

Naruto blinked dumbly at the space where Ino had stood a few seconds ago. He shrugged. _She'll get whatever she's getting, and I'll go get the cake!_

- - -

Shikamaru dragged his feet slowly against the ground, dust settling into his shoes.

He ticked off the names of people already informed, if not by him then by others. _Kiba, Naruto, himself, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino..._

You might've noticed that Lee was not invited. That's because the author really hates him. Anyway...

He mumbled incoherent words to himself, slowly making his way towards Hinata's house... or rather, manor. She was second-last on the list, and considering how little time had gone by, he was quite proud of himself for being so... _not_ slow.

- - -

Hinata curiously opened the door, blinking shy white-lavender eyes at Shikamaru. "H - hi, Shikamaru-kun."

"Hinata-sama," he said respectfully, inclining his head. "I have an invitation from Naruto-kun, to Sakura-chan's birthday party..."

Hinata listened silently to the rest of the invitation, a bright smile lighting over her normally closed face... but not because it was from Naruto. Actually, she now sort of went over to pieces of Kiba. Ahaha.

To Sakura's birthday party... What should I buy for her? Her face took on the dreamy look of one lost in one's thought, so Shikamaru stopped talking. Assuming she had heard enough to know the starting and ending times, he politely allowed her to ponder away.

"See you soon, Hinata-sama." He dipped his head once more, and left. Now... Just Sasuke left to invite.

- - -

Sakura idly traced a pattern on her bed sheets. She had gotten up, opened the blinds, washed and cleaned up her room. And now the author will skip mentioning Sakura's meaningless wasting of time in her room, staring into space, because the author's head is completely dead for ideas at the moment. Party time!

- - -

"Get that one!"

"No, that one looks better!"

"..." [_Choke, splutter, cough, cough._]

"I think he's choking, you guys..."

"I'M FINE!"

And so, we come straight to the party, where Naruto suddenly received the idea to go apple bobbing. And a fruitless search around Sasuke's house unearthed Sasuke's secret. He had no apples! And he wasn't in the mood for Naruto to waste a lot of water, so they used vinegar instead.

... Worst-case scenario, they settled for onion bobbing. Naruto just had to go first. He was rather successful, managing to sink his teeth into an unpeeled onion. However, being sort of - well, stupid - he had completely forgotten that onion-juice really, really, really stung if you got it in the eyes. And the onion squirted onion-juice into his eyes.

... Vinegar wasn't pleasant either.

Thus, Naruto had to try and yell in pain, failing because he ended up choking on his onion/a mouthful of vinegar, and his eyes turned red. No, not because the Kyubi just decided to go on a killing rampage of all onion farms, but because, as said before, onion-juice irritates the eyes.

Which resulted in hysterical laughter from everyone. Excluding Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru - because hysterical laughter wasn't a 'Sasuke thing'... plus, Neji and Shikamaru... just didn't laugh.

Ah, eighteen was such a happy age to be.

Sakura nibbled on a piece of the pink cake that Naruto had bought for her, chuckling. Ino sat beside her, openly laughing her head off as Naruto squirmed and flailed about, tears streaming from his eyes.

The hubbub died down after a few minutes, and one of those odd silences took over the group. You know, those sorts of silences that just happen in the middle of party, where everyone takes a few seconds to think about what just happened, and ponder why exactly it happened.

Except, Sakura wasn't really thinking about the onion stuff, she was thanking her lucky stars that Sasuke was acting normally. Which consisted of ignoring her and calling Naruto names.

Ino broke the silence, a devilish glint to her eyes. "Well," she said, grinning, clapping her hands together. She stopped talking, throwing sly glances around the room. She had everyone's attention now, because when Ino had that scary look in her eyes, she was plain scary. "I have an idea," she said slowly, drawing each word out as long as possible.

Silence ensnared the group.

... Silence continued to hang over the group, until Naruto barked, "Anytime tonight would be fine!"

Laughter rippled through the people in the room. Ino shot him a glare. "We could... play..." The title of the game was said so quickly that no body caught it, except for the girls.

Sakura went into a fit of serious giggling. Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair. Ten-Ten wore a vague smirk. Ino remained mysterious looking. And the author glared daggers at everyone present, because there are very few girls in Konoha worth mentioning, and the author doesn't want to drag girls from Sand over (ahaha).

"Eh?" chorused all the boys. Excluding Sasuke and Shikamaru - because speaking in a chorus wasn't a 'Sasuke thing'... and Shikamaru was just too lazy to care. But including Neji this time, because he was truly puzzled.

"It's a - a k - kiss - kissing game," piped up Hinata, to everyone's surprise.

"A kissing game?" Sasuke questioned stupidly, looking mortified (as did all the boys).

"That's what she said, jerk," Naruto mumbled, looking anywhere but at the group.

Ten-Ten gave everyone smirks. "Boys are so_ immature,_" she said loftily. "I think they're scared to be kissed," she added loudly. "Poor little babies."

Immediately, several said 'babies' jumped up to defend their manly prides.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Naruto bellowed, stamping his foot like a three-year-old.

"We're not immature," Kiba said irritably, Akamaru barking in agreement from the corner of the room. Sasuke contributed to the rebellious two as well, even if his argument was a bit lame.

"We're... guys. We don't like... getting kissed." His words were almost stuttered.

There was a short silence. "Speak for yourself," Shikamaru said lazily from his position on the couch, with a bit of a crooked grin. He yanked Ino unceremoniously into his lap, lips seeking hers. Without so much as batting her eyes, she gleefully met his kiss, eyes closing.

Everyone else just stared blankly.

Ino broke off the contact, turned and glared at everyone else. A bit pink around the face, she yelled, "You're all big fat sissies who can't take the heat of being kissed!"

- - -

Within seconds, everyone was down on the ground, in a circle, listening to Ino gloatingly recite the rules and instructions in how to play the game. After that, she applied a thick layer of lipstick to each girl's lips. As soon as she finished, she pointed a finger at Hinata. "You first, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata entered 'Goodness me I must poke my index fingers together' phase. Flushing furiously, she stammered, "B - but Ino-chan, I d - don't think I -"

"Nonsense, Hinata!" crowed Ino. Time for matchmaking, she snickered inwardly. "Kiba! Go!"

The dog-loving boy grabbed Akamaru and held the dog in front of his face to hide the light blush that graced his cheeks. No one was supposed to know that he harbored a secret love for Hinata! NO ONE! But apparently, Ino did... So she shoved both of them into the nearest closet and slammed the door, cackling.

- - -

Akamaru stuck his tongue out, panting agreeably.

Hinata pushed her index fingers together; blushing so red that one might've fried eggs on her face.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y - yes?" she stuttered. God heavens, that was my worst stutter ever.

"Um - uh - you don't have to do this if you don't want to... We could just pretend." Kiba himself sounded unsure in the darkness.

_Oh no,_Hinata cried frantically, _no, no, I want this - I mean, no I don't! I mean, I'm really innocent and scared and naïve and I feel like I'm going to dieeee!_ So the poor girl grabbed Akamaru from Kiba and buried her face in the dog's back. "Mffphly," she said.

Kiba squinted in the closet's darkness. _How cute. Go, Kiba, go!_

Shifting closer to her, his right arm placed against her head on the wall, bringing his face close to hers. "Hinata," he whispered huskily (partly from high-strung nerves), "I want you."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ No, you silly reader, no one was being murdered. It was simply Hinata screaming from joy and apprehension in her head. Here we go with the author's creepy laugh now. Ahaha.

"I want you too," she said breathlessly, lifting her face from the dog's back to find Kiba shockingly close.

"Then... I guess we don't have to pretend." He leaned down and captured her lips.

- - -

Sakura sat on the edge of her chair, worriedly peering at the closed closet door. Hinata was so nervous, so shy; perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have sent her in first... But the door opened an inch, and Kiba stuck his head out, grinning sheepishly.

Everyone stared for a second, eyeing the pink lipstick smudged over his mouth and face. And all the girls let out shrieks of laughter.

Of course, everyone had his or her turn. Ten-Ten practically dragged Neji with her, and they stayed for less then a minute before both came running out, blushing furiously. Ino and Shikamaru went next, refusing to emerge for ten whole minutes. Just what they were doing in there, no one wanted to know.

"Sasuke!" Ten-Ten cheered, pointing a stern finger in there. "You and Sakura! Get in there!"

Sakura blushed and shot Naruto a nervous look. "Um - um - I don't -"

But willing hands pushed the unwilling couple into the closet and shut the doors; deaf to Sakura's protests... except for Naruto, who watched on anxiously, and Ino who bit the nail of her thumb nervously.

- - -

Sakura instantly squished herself as close as possible to the nearest wall._Crap, crap, crap, what do I do?_ Inner Sakura said wildly, waving her arms in the air.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" she squeaked, her voice higher then usual.

"One kiss. Just one. And I won't ever bother you again."

_Well_, Inner Sakura admitted, _that isn't so bad, I guess... Just one kiss, right?_

"Just - just that one... It's not like I don't like you, Sasuke-kun... It's just - " She hushed when he pressed two fingers against her mouth.

"I know. Just one."

"Oh, um - all right," she said warily, pushing all thoughts of Naruto's apprehensive face out of her head. Besides, it was just one little kiss. And then they'd be left alone... "It'll be like old times, right?" she piped up, grabbing his hand. "And we'll all be friends, right?"

"Right." He stroked her cheek. "I won't ever hurt you again. Uchiha Sasuke will never hurt you again."

"Thank you," she said quietly. With trembling fingers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt her waist encircled quickly. Her words of 'maybe this isn't such a good idea' were cut off as his mouths enveloped hers.

Before she could think, she was kissing him back, nipping on his bottom lip. He ran his tongue lightly across her teeth, seeking entrance, and she gave in.

Felt his tongue entwine with hers.

Felt her tongue battle against his.

Felt his arms tighten.

Felt her fingers in his hair.

Felt his body against hers.

Felt her gasp of breath as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she fumbled breathlessly, staggering out of the closet and followed by Sasuke.

- - -

She practically flew across the room, and attached herself to Naruto's side, and he cast her an odd look before wrapping an arm comfortingly over her shoulders.

"_Sorry_," she whimpered, so quietly that Naruto could barely hear her.

"It's just a game," he quipped warmly, and the two of them forced friendly laughter as their friends teased Sasuke mercilessly.

A few minutes later, and no one remembered as they went on to play more games, but Ino beckoned to Sakura with her hand. The pink-haired jounin squeezed Naruto's arm for reassurance, and he let her go, joining in the game of bobbing for onions.

Sakura sighed as she scrambled towards Ino. _Doesn't he ever learn?_

- - -

Ino headed straight for the closet and shut themselves in the darkness. No, you hentai! They're not going to do anything dirty, it's just private in there!

"Sakura, are you sure you're letting go of Sasuke?"

"What?" Sakura said blankly. That was really blunt, Inner Sakura grumbled.

"I mean... Naruto's kind of dim at times, you know?"

"No. He's not. He's perfectly fine, and Sasuke was terribly mean to me."

Ino bit her lower lip. "But could you really let go of him so easily? Have you really stopped - loving him? I mean... you guys were in the closet for quite a long time..." Ino couldn't see the look on Sakura's face in the dark, but she sensed the bitter note in her next words.

"You love Shikamaru now. If you could let go, why couldn't I?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm worried for you... You always seemed to like him so much."

_It was only a habit. I didn't really like him. I can't like him anymore. I love Naruto! I love the boy who's always been right behind me, supporting me to his limit. I love the boy who's never doubted my word, who's always loved me faithfully..._

But somehow, the words wouldn't come out.

- - - - -

I'm still trying to get back in my story-mood. XD

Now... Commence begging pathetically for reviews.

Oh, please, please, PLEASE, review! It's my LIFE! I CANNOT LIFE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET REVIEWS! TT

... Review!

... Go, now, the button's right there...

... You know that I love you and will always love you, and will love you to pieces if you reviewed... =D

... GO REVIEW DAMN IT NOW! OO -goes into hyperventilating mode-

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe in, LAIB&%$W$W(&ZE, breathe out!!!_

See, if you reviewed, I wouldn't have to go through breathing difficulties. =D

Until next chapter. ;D Ciao.


	12. Chikage

Whoo, finally updated. xD

Hey. Um... Yeah. O o; I think I've completely lost the attitude for this story, but I gained a new one. Of course, I can't say that it's a good attitude, but it's a fresh start. See kids, I started writings chapter ten and then... kind of lost myself. xD Oh well. I think my future chapters will have a more different tone to them... but I can't quite help that. My former moods for this story is just gone... but my chapters aren't horrible now, are they?

And... -bites lip.- I can't make Naruto hyper. O o; It feels **_so_** uncomfortable with me when I make him all happy and cheerful. So he's going to be slightly OOC (if not already xP) because I'm going to tone-down his happiness. But I'm not toning down his stupidity. XD

And as for Rock Lee... I REALLY, REALLY HATE HIM! I mean, what's up with the leg-warmers and the suit?! ;;; I can't STAND that guy. HE REALLY SCARES ME. Lee x Sakura pairings freak me out even more... why would anyone want to kiss that guy? xD I mean, he looks like he's on drugs or something. Oo;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If is a special site for fanfics specifically, do you think we even need disclaimers? O o;

**Titled. Chapter Eleven.**

_  
  
Ino bit her lower lip. "But could you really let go of him so easily? Have you really stopped - loving him? I mean... you guys were in the closet for quite a long time..." Ino couldn't see the look on Sakura's face in the dark, but she sensed the bitter note in her next words._

_"You love Shikamaru now. If you could let go, why couldn't I?"_

_"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm worried for you... You always seemed to like him so much."_

It was only a habit. I didn't really like him. I can't like him anymore. I love Naruto! I love the boy who's always been right behind me, supporting me to his limit. I love the boy who's never doubted my word, who's always loved me faithfully...

_But somehow, the words wouldn't come out._

Well, the rest of the party went ahead as planned (Naruto successfully threw half the cake at Sasuke's face and Sasuke good-naturally pounded him), but Sakura was just sort of _blank_ to everyone after her talk with Ino. As she was saying good-bye to her friends, it was done with a preoccupied mind.

"Bye... see you..."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye..."

"Farewell, Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah... sure."

She waved after the last person to leave. Closing the door, she leaned against the back and let out a breath. _I can't deny that Sasuke... is quite a good kisser._ Automatically, she slapped herself, wincing at the force. _I shouldn't be thinking that... it's disloyal to Naruto._ (The author punched her fist in the air; GO CLICHÉNESS!)Rubbing her cheek, she went back to the living room.

Naruto glanced up at her entrance and threw her a wide grin. "Some party, neh, Sakura-chan!"

"It was great," she said agreeably, and because it was Naruto, she dug out a grin to match his.

"List what you got!" the blonde-headed Naruto said eagerly.

Sakura smiled fondly. Of course Naruto had missed out on the present-giving section of the party... he had been busy rinsing his poor eyes with water.

"Um, the cake you got me... Ino got me a bracelet, and I got a notebook from Hinata... I think I'll use it as my diary," she added with another smile. "Shikamaru bought me..." She went on with her mental list of presents and rounded it off with, "Pink lipstick from Ten-Ten..." ... _but nothing from Sasuke._

Sasuke, who had been listening with vague interest in the background, now tossed her a small wrapped box.

Sakura caught it with the reflexes of a jounin, blinking. _Well, never mind about that._ Naruto watched amiably; in his opinion, Sasuke had acted completely normally tonight, and he assumed that the raven-haired boy patched things up.

Opening the lid of the box, Sakura drew a sharp breath in. _It's so... pretty..._ The thin silver chain was delicately light as she lifted it from the box, gazing at the silvery-pink cherry blossom attached to it. Intricately weaved upon each petal (six in total), were the letters of her name, the 'S' being the petal connected to the chain. Clock-wise, it read 'Sakura'.

"Oh, Sasuke," she said with admiration, "It's _beautiful_."

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan," he said quietly, a small smile quirking his lips.

She ran towards him, throwing him a bright smile. Dropping the necklace into his hand, she turned around to present her back to him. "Will you put it on for me?" She brushed her hair over her right shoulder.

Wordlessly, he slipped the chain over her neck and slipped the clasp together at the back, fingers lightly touching her neck.

Sakura couldn't stamp down the shiver that possessed her, and she quickly dropped her curtain of pink hair back and turned to face both boys. "How do I look?" she said importantly, striking a pose.

Naruto slid up to stand beside Sasuke. "Very nice."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered.

"I love you two!" she bawled, flinging her arms around the two of them in a glomp that the author likes to call a death-strangle. Promptly, she burst into tears, and it turned into a comfort fest.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan, don't cry!" Naruto panicked, waving his arms wildly as he fought to keep his balance as she near about throttled them both to - well, death.

Sasuke merely grunted as the three of them fell over backward. He was very tempted to fleetingly touch her chest or something equally stupid, and just pretend that it was an accident. But he only half sat up, his forearm supporting his weight as he attempted to release her tight grip on his neck. "Sakura-chan," he said huskily. "You're hurting my throat."

"Sorry," she sobbed.

Two painful minutes later, they were all sitting against a wall, Sakura in the middle, Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her other side. Her fitful wails had turned into soft hiccups.

"Sorry," she apologized again, dashing a hand across her eyes.

Both guys had thrown their arms around her shoulders, and they said at the same time, regardless of whether it was a 'Sasuke thing' or not, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm just so grateful to have you two as friends... we've known each other for six years. Isn't that overwhelming?"

"Six? But we were twelve when we met," Naruto said with something close to confusion.

"Moron, twelve subtracted from eighteen is six," Sasuke said softly.

"Oh, shut up, you bastard. Six years or not, you still haven't changed!"

"Hn."

"EXACTLY! You still do that 'hn' thing!"

"You're still an idiot."

'Well, at least I don't have a stick shoved up my dick!"

"No, you don't. You don't have a dick, period."

"Oh, shut up - hic! - The both of you!" Sakura burst out, laughing through her hiccups. She wrapped one arm each around their waists and slunk lower, relishing in the body heat they were providing her.

Six years... It seemed like forever they had known each other. Sakura smiled in memory. She'd never let these two go. Never, ever, ever. Lost in her thoughts, her eyes drifted to a close and she slumped further down as sleep took her into its warm embrace.

The next time Sakura opened her eyes; all she saw was dark blue. For a split second, she thought she had drowned and was now staring into the depths of the ocean - and then she frowned. That wasn't quite possible... Besides, she was very warm, and the dark blue thing was moving up and down slowly. Just as slowly, she lifted her face gazed at Sasuke's navy shirt. She blinked for a second. What was Sasuke's shirt doing here? Well, it was here because Sasuke was sleeping here and Sasuke was wearing his shirt. Right.

Now the author has to explain things a bit. So she was sleeping on her stomach, her cheek resting on Sasuke's stomach. Get it? If you do, that's good. If you don't... try to follow along.

She peered sleepily at his face, and at the same time, found out that she couldn't move her legs. Heck, she couldn't move any part of her body from torso down.

Craning her neck backward to see just what the hell was squishing her to the floor, she caught sight of a mass of spiky yellow hair. _Ah, Naruto's decided to use me as a bed. Lovely._

So, as you can see, Naruto's lying down on Sakura, with his head on upper back, and Sakura's using Sasuke as a pillow - get it now? You'd better get it, because the author really doesn't feel like explaining any more.

Achem.

"Mm," mumbled Naruto, snuggling closer to her.

"Get off of me," she whined, squirming around.

"Nooooo, comfy," Naruto whined back, squeezing her to him.

"Em, Sasuke?" Sakura resorted to calling for Sasuke, who was, thankfully, not that deep of a sleeper. He yawned, opening one eye lazily.

"Mm?"

"Can you get Naruto off of me?"

"Hn." Typical.

"Please, Sasuke," she said with a pout.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, as he lay back, trying to remember just why they were all sleeping on the ground. He had kissed her... _Oh my god, _he mentally groaned. _I kissed her. I kissed my fucking half-sister. Shit._ He whacked Naruto over the head with a fist, growling, "Wake up, loser."

Naruto came awake almost immediately with a reflective punch to Sasuke's chin. It made contact with his jaw as Sakura ducked.

"Sorry, Sasuke," piped up the blond with a big smile.

"I hate you," Sasuke snapped, rubbing his jaw.

Sakura punched them both. "Play nice, boys," she said sarcastically with a wry grin. She sat up and yawned, stretching out an arm. She shoved Naruto off of her legs, and leaned back again, letting out a contented sigh.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with a fist, his tongue curling (like a baby fox, Sakura thought gleefully) as he imitated her in another yawn. "What time is it?"

"Ten after nine." The response came from Sasuke who glanced up at the clock hung up on the wall.

_Knock, knock._

"Anyone want to answer that?" Sakura said glumly.

"No," chorused the two others, once again, regardless of whether it was a 'Sasuke thing' or not.

"Lazy pigs," she grumbled. Naruto got up before she did despite of his reluctance. "Never mind, Sakura-chan, I'll go."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming, damn it, leave the door in tact will you?" he said loudly, leaving the living room where the other two were sitting, and jogging down the hall to the main door.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Who do you suppose it is?"

Sasuke shrugged and grunted in true Sasuke style. There fell a comfortable silence between them as they drifted off with their own thoughts. Sakura was focusing on the voices she could dimly hear. A man's quiet voice was speaking, but it was cut off by Naruto's high-pitched scream of, "_What?_" Her eyebrow raised an inch as she turned to watch the doorway of the living room. She cast a glance at Sasuke, who was still staring ahead with a blank look.

Naruto came back with two professional-looking folders in his hand, his face twisted in a wide grin.

"Naruto, what's up?"

"We have missions from Tsunade. Me and Sakura," he said happily.

"So?" Sasuke said offhandedly. "It's not like you haven't been given other missions before."

"My mission's A-ranked," Naruto shot back. "And you're on it with me, Sakura-chan."

"A-ranked? That's good?" she spluttered.

"Well, it'll sure be exciting," he replied, grinning madly. He threw her papers at her, and Sakura caught hers with a hand, flipping through.

"Spy missions, mm? How's that A-ranked? Spy on the village of... This can't be right," she said with a frown furrowing her brow. "Village of Blood? There's no such village." She read on, her mouth forming an 'o' as she continued. "A new village, established by a Kage that calls herself the Chikage? That's really weird."

"Suspicious. That's why it's A-ranked. We know nothing of them," Naruto quipped, reading his own papers. He frowned as well, following what he was reading with a finger. "Tsunade's received information that they're plotting to form an assassination group to kill off someone in Konoha? She wants us to be in disguise and at her office in three hours."

"Whoa, this is really weird..." Sakura repeated softly, shaking her head. She glanced at Sasuke, who shook his head as well, muttering some incoherent words.

She gazed back at her paper.

_Chikage...

* * *

_

Yay, new plot and characters. =D Review, please!


	13. The End Brings A New Beginning

Wow, you guys are smart. Having a sequel to this was exactly what I had in mind. D

It was rated R for language, really. I thought about the rape scene over and over my teacher asked me a question in class a few days ago and I replied automatically with, 'Rape' xD You have no idea how much trouble I got into, and I thought that it'd be best if I left it out because I have a new plot and stuff in mind that the rape wouldn't work with. Honestly. And to tell you the truth... I actually intended one of the chapters to be a rape one, but I got too queasy. -sigh- Just... give me some time.

**This will be the last chapter of this story. That's right, it ends here. **

Oh, all right, it doesn't really end here. Watch for the sequel, which will most likely **not** be named 'Titled II'. It's on its way. n-n; Come back to my profile every now and then, for I'll announce when the second one's ready to come up there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but I finally own the fourth volume of the manga series.

**Titled. Chapter Twelve. **

_Chikage. Chikage._ Sakura mumbled the word to herself, her mission papers clutched in her hand as she walked to Tsunade's office. Naruto strolled along beside her, a smile gracing his childish features.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, how long do you think this will take?"

"I have no idea, Naruto."

Upon arriving at their destination, Sakura knocked thrice upon the doors and entered with Naruto. Tsunade glanced up from her desk.

"Ah, good. You got the papers, I assume."

"Hokage-sama," Sakura quipped, inclining her head.

"Baa-san," Naruto said offhandedly, "What's this about a Village of Blood?"

"That's exactly what I want you two to find out. Village Hidden in Blood is the full name." She looked troubled, her eyebrows furrowed together slightly, a frown tugging upon her lips. Tsunade sighed and gestured for the two jounin to sit. They sat.

"Hokage-sama, it says that they're planning to assassinate someone in Konoha...?" Sakura trailed off questioningly.

"Yes." The young Hokage laced her fingers together, her chin resting upon them. When she next spoke, it was in a tone of measured calm. "Do not ask me where I received this information; it's classified. What I can tell you though, is that it is organized by this 'Chikage'." The word was spat from her mouth with sarcasm. "As the story goes -"

"What story, Baa-san?"

Tsunade gave him a glare and then gave up. She should've gotten used to Naruto interrupting her by now. "A typical one. She was once a perfectly normal ninja. She was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Her parents were part of a group of uke-nin that were lead by Momochi Zabuza."

"What?" Sakura gasped, feeling stunned.

"It's true. After their failed attempt to kill the Mizukage, Konoha sent a group of Anbu to the Land of Mist as help. Our group tracked them down and eliminated them... except for Zabuza, who died later on." She nodded towards the two very shocked jounin. "You were there to witness his death."

Naruto winced. _Haku's death..._ "They didn't deserve it. Zabuza and Haku," he said firmly.

"That's not the point," Tsunade said gently, patting his arm. "The point is, this Chikage's parents were killed by our Anbu, and apparently, she's been planning her revenge for ages. But only now have we the information we need, but it's not enough. This is why I need you, Sakura, and Naruto, to keep an eye on them for a few days or so." Her eye twitched very slightly, looking troubled again.

There was a short silence. "No questions," Naruto supplied for the two of them.

"Then be ready to leave for the village in an hour, and send Sasuke to me." She threw them a simple map, and nodded as they left.

- - -

No more then five minutes passed and Sasuke entered without bothering to knock. He sank down into a chair in front of Tsunade and inclined his head.

"Sasuke." Tsunade leaned forward and repeated the Chikage's story to him. He listened without reactions.

"... and I want you to go with them, but stay out of sight... Keep an eye on Sakura."

"Whom are they going to kill?" he asked softly.

"That's classified information, Sasuke," Tsunade said, looking strained.

"If it's Naruto or Sakura, I need to know."

She arched a brow. "Sasuke, why would it be them?"

"Why else would you need me to 'keep an eye on Sakura'? They'd be fine on their own. They didn't become jounin for nothing."

_Damn the boy for being smart, and damn me for being stupid._ "All right, Sasuke. I'll tell you." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"As you well know, Sakura's parents died in the successful 'taking down' of that group of rogue ninja."

"Her foster parents," he corrected quietly.

Tsunade stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "Sasuke - how did you --?"

"Kakashi told me. That's not the point. So her foster parents died. What about it?"

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn._ Tsunade stared at the boy for a few moments in silence. _Damn it. This is the worst-case scenario. _She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "All right, her _foster_ parents. You and I both know that, but the Chikage doesn't. She believes that it was those two, who were favorites among the Anbu, that organized this hunt. She believes that they brought it up to the Hokage of past times. But they died in the mission. From what we have gathered so far, she has been planning for quite some time to polish off Sakura, their only daughter."

"Bull," Sasuke said automatically. _They can't kill her. She's my sister. And the one of the few people I consider precious._ "So you're going to send me after them?"

"Yes, Sasuke," Tsunade nodded wearily. "And Sakura must never know of this. She mustn't know about her bloodline, Sasuke. She mustn't know about you."

"I know that," he said irritably. "I am not stupid, Tsunade-sama."

"All right, Sasuke," she amended agreeably, "You will follow them and remain hidden, and do protect them from harm, please."

"Yes," he said absently.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You may leave and go with them at your own time."

- - -

It felt good to Sakura after such a long break to use her chakra for a reason again. Like Naruto, she had focused her chakra within her legs and feet, and thus sped up her movements tenfold. They zoomed across the distant lands of Konoha, each step taking them farther away from their home. As the hours of nonstop running trailed by, the trees and greenness of Konoha began to thin out.

"I'm hungry," Naruto whined as they rushed along. He stared at the horizon. "We've been running since eleven in the morning, Sakura, it's nearly _sundowwwwwwn_."

Sakura scowled and pulled the brakes. She skidded a few feet before coming to a complete stop. Naruto, meanwhile, was caught unawares. Therefore, he ran straight into a tree and collided with the solid unforgiving trunk.

Let's just say the next few minutes were passed in a whirl of tears and laughter - you can figure out who did the laughing, right?

And Sasuke, watching from the safety of a high leafy branch way above them, snickered away.

- - -

"Mm, you're a good cook, Sakura," Naruto mumbled through quick mouthfuls of his rapid meal. They were sitting in front of a small warming fire.

"Thank you," she said without thinking. She was focusing on the map. "According to this," she began talking out loud, "We should be no more then a few days away from the borderline of Blood. We have to skirt around Sand's edge of territory, though." She shifted the map so the firelight could play over it.

"Nger ifwull seh Gaa."

"Sorry?" she said, her nose wrinkling. She didn't look up though.

Naruto swallowed. "Wonder if we'll see Gaara."

"Unlikely." She shuddered slightly. How could she forget those unnerving translucent jade eyes that pierce through you like your soul had no shield? How could she forget his laugh? That eerie laugh that still made her tremble when she remembered. But Gaara was a friend now, even if he never spoke. Naruto obviously trusted him. She suddenly felt ashamed at herself. Gaara _was_ trustworthy. He was a great friend once you got to know him, even if she couldn't ever forget his darker moods.

"So we should be heading west out of Konoha, and bear slightly to the south. We should get to Blood's lands in a few days," she said again, nodding once.

"Sure. We'll bunk down and start out again at dawn," Naruto said officially, throwing his sleeping bag down.

She shot him a vague grin and spread her sleeping bag down, smoothing out the wrinkles with a hand. "Mm. Night-night, Naruto." She burrowed herself down with her back to the fire and closed her eyes.

- - -

Sasuke straddled the branch, his back against the bark, much like the time when he fled his own house because of Naruto and Sakura. But now, they were under his protection though they didn't know it, and Kakashi was not here to yell at him. His eyes melted from their obsidian black to sharingan crimson. Settling back so that he was not too comfortable (or he'd fall dead asleep), he kept a semi-vigilant lookout on them. He didn't expect any trouble though. They were barely out of Konoha's perimeters.

But they were being too careless, even if there was a 3 chance of danger. He snorted, watching their sleeping forms. One of them should be sitting up as a sentry, just in case. _Imagine if I weren't here and they got killed._ A sarcastic grin - if you could call it a grin - slipped over his features.

- - -

Sometime during the night, Sakura stirred. After such a long interval, she had almost forgotten how cold it could get at night. Especially if you were outside.

Shivering, she rolled over and curled into a tight ball. A tremor racked her body. _No good,_ Inner Sakura whined. _The fire's gone out. But I'm too tired to get up and make another one, because it'll just wake me up and I won't be able to get back to sleep._

Rising slowly, she felt around her in the darkness. Her hand encountered a warm solid thing. _Naruto..._ She patted the breathing blob of a ninja gently, trying not to wake him as she figured out which end was his head. Having found the mass of blonde hair, she wriggled in delight.

_Score!_ Silently, she crawled towards him and squeezed herself inside his sleeping bag. _So warm... and cozy... and incredibly uncomfortable. Why do you take up so much room, Naruto?_ Gently, gently, gently does it. She tickled his back through his black t-shirt, and he - in his sleep - whined and moved over a few inches. _Perfect._

Worming further down so the opening of the sleeping bag covered her nose, she snuggled closer to Naruto's back, eyes drifting shut.

Without much warning, he turned around and his arm flopped over her. A sleepy moan extracted from his throat. Sakura bit her lower lip, until a vague idea came to her. She giggled silently. Lifting a hand, she tugged the neck of his shirt down very slightly, and stroked the skin just below his neck.

He squirmed and chortled, pulling her closer. _Success. Now I'm warmer. _Triumphantly, she closed her eyes, and dropped her hand, very much satisfied.

But Naruto wasn't quite happy with this. He whimpered. Yes, that's right, he whimpered in his sleep. Sakura grumbled quietly to herself, and resumed the petting. _Such soft skin... Pulled over such hard muscles. _She giggled again, running her fingers along his shoulder. Yawning, she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep strumming her hand over his chest.

- - -

Sasuke hugged the branch he was sitting on, the side of his cheek placed on the rough bark. He watched, with sharingan eyes, the figure of Sakura move into Naruto's sleeping bag, and found, with some surprise, that he didn't care that much. _I'm stupid. Maybe Kakashi-pervert was right. _He allowed his eyes to drift to a half-closed state.

_I'll be her protector. Be their safety._

And that, as we say, folks, is that.

**The end.  
  
**

We finally come to the end of the first part. I want to thank everyone for sticking through with me on this section of the story. Thank you all, for your wonderful reviews. You guys kept with me until the very end, and I love you all. And if for those who didn't review, but kept right on reading, why not spare a review now? D

It's been a long journey, and I love all of you for keeping me going. The sequel I shall start working on later on. Any ideas, suggestions... send 'em all in a review!

For those who want to contact me in other ways then a review:

msn: hanaikigaarai hotmail

aim: Sakoraii

One last time, thank you all so much.

Ciao, my bellas.


End file.
